Another Midnight Swim
by OnlyTheSorrow
Summary: When Blaine Anderson jumped into the large, olympic pool today he never once thought he'd be jumping into a whole new life. **ALSO POSTED ON S&C AT THE SAME TITLE**
1. Chapter 1

Blaine Anderson breathed in sharply as walked across the diving board. He glanced around the enclosed natatorium, surrounding himself in the blue tile walls and floor. He locked eyes with a beautiful boy that was seated quietly on the benches, a sketchpad in hand. He seemed completely focused in his work, doodling onto the blank white notepad, and Blaine wondered who he could be. Must be new, because he definitely would remember that stunning face. Oh well, probably another swimmer. Blaine inhaled once more and jumped off the floppy, white surface.

The water hit Blaine's face like a cold smack against the cheek. Which was completely abnormal because the pools were always slightly heated, the cold temperature caused the muscles to tense in their bodies. The water rushed up his nostrils, of course he forgot to plug them, and accidentally inhaled the chlorine-filled water. Blaine knew he was about to start choking, so he pushed off the bottom tile of the pool, and sprang upwards. He made a straight route for the deckside, coughing as he used his arms to launch his chest over the side of the large, olympic pool.

Coughing extremely loudly, Blaine began to feel incredibly nauseous as he hacked the toxic water out of his lungs. _Come on Blaine, you're an olympic swimmer. You're an expert, stop acting like a beginner._

"Oh my god, are you alright!" He could hear the pounding of shoes across the tile floor, and he could tell they were rushing right toward him.

Without an answer, Blaine kept choking out his brains. He gave a quick nod, still leaning over the pool while his bottom half of his body rested in the water.

The gentleman that had ran over was now propped next to Blaine, patting him on the back soothingly. Real smart, Blaine Anderson. He thought to himself, slowly coming down from his embarassing coughing fit.

"The uh, the patting thing doesn't really work when your skin is w-wet." Blaine shivered as he powered his entire body up onto the floor, raking his hair back over his head, noticing his cap must've peeled off.

"Oh, gosh! I'm so sorry. I just, I panicked a-and I didn't want you to drown o-or choke to death, and I can't really perform the Hiemlich manuever from this position, so I just did the first thing that came to m-mind." The beautiful boy stuttered, and he looked down with worried his crystal blue and emerald eyes piercing with worry.

"H-hey, thanks. It's alright. Thank you, by the way. I'm Blaine." Blaine smiled, reaching his pruny hand out from underneath him to shake the lean, perfectly manicured hand.

"Kurt. Kurt Hummel. I'm guessing your one of the swimmers?" Kurt asked, biting his lip in the most adorable way, and swaying back in forth. Blaine analyzed his outfit, his lips coming to part in astonishment as he took in the figure in front of him. He looked perfectly kept, his hair was swept back in a fitted fashion and his clothes were skin-tight and swaying style.

"Yeah, believe it or not. I was kind of caught off guard. When such a beautiful boy looks at me from across the stadium, I tend to forget how to breathe." Blaine's face completely washed over with a pale tone as he realized what he just said out-loud. _Oh my god you're a fucking idiot._ He's probably not even gay, and hey he almost just saved your life. Now is NOT the time to be flirting, Anderson.

"Well, next time I'll be sure to look somewhere else. I'm actually here to evaluate the swimming bottoms you guys are made to wear. I'm designing the speedos this year, lovely project to give a gay male by the way, and I figured I'd come to see why the need editing. I can see why." Kurt smiled, reaching down a hand to help lift Blaine off the floor.

"Ah. Well, I hope they're better than these ones. They're scratchy and tight, not really comfortable to be swimming 1500 meters in.." Blaine sighed, grabbing his towel and shaking his curly hair with it, attempting to dry himself off.

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind. I have to go now, but I'll see you at the London Aquatics Centre for practice, right?" Kurt asked, seeming to shuffle on his feet as he gathered his leather satchel that was resting on the bench behind him. Blaine noticed that he shoved his notepad quickly into the leather bag before even acknowledging it was still open.

"Yeah, I'll see you then. Bye Kurt." Blaine smiled, and waved with his right hand as he wrapped the white, London towel around his toned waist.

"Goodbye, Anderson." Kurt smiled, and began walking toward the large, black doors that held two guards next to them.

"How do you know my last name?" Blaine asked, suddenly confused as he began to walk toward the locker room, his wet feet pit-patting across the tile floor.

"It's printed on your ass." Kurt winked, and opened the doors, disappearing out into the hallway with a swish in his step.

Blaine quickly made his way into the showers, resting his head under the warm, clean water pouring out onto his naked skin.

"Oh, god." Blaine sighed as he leaned his tan, curly head against the yellow ceramic walls in the shower.


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt Hummel was at the top of the success mountain, currently. He was the founder of "Hummel Co.", a famous clothing line that rose to the top quickly. Even though Kurt still enjoyed singing and acting, he knew his real passion was set only for the fashion world. And now, Kurt Hummel had it all. He was extremely famous throughout the World, known as "The Kurt Hummel". The one that survived treacherous high school. The one that survived constant torture and homophobic attitude from his hometown. The one who started on America's Next Top Designer and won. He was the new, rising middle-aged star. He was invited to popular events throughout the World, to concerts, award ceremonies, anything you can think of. But Kurt Hummel still had morals. He still had beliefs, hopes and dreams yet to be fullfilled. Kurt wasn't rude, stuck-up or all about himself, even though he knew he was basically flawless. And here Kurt Hummel was, in London, watching the male swimming/diving teams prepare for the huge 2012 Olympic Games. One of the head gamemasters contacted him, offering him a whopping $80,000 personally to design the new swimsuit bottoms for the American teams. Unfortunately, they were all here in the United Kingdom, which Kurt certainly did not mind, so he had to travel the long distance just to get a peek at the attire. Another perk Kurt recieved? He got tickets to all events of the games, a total of 4. Since Kurt was still the young boy at heart who adored his family, he invited Carole and Burt, along with Finn, to come see the Olympic games in person. This was only the beginning of July though, merely 25 days until the start of the games.

The beautiful hotel they offered Kurt to stay in was positively luxurious. Though he was used to classy and expensive surroundings, he still flailed and giggled when he saw the new amazing technology and exciting d cor that flooded the rooms. But Kurt would have to say the thrill of his entire trip here (besides touring the gorgeous London city) was meeting Blaine Anderson.

Blaine was one of Kurt's favorite athletes. He was a new olympian, though he was well known for his outstanding swimming ability in high school and college. They both attended Universities on opposite coasts of the United States; Blaine was in Standford at California and Kurt was in NYC at the Fashion Institute. Blaine and Kurt never even met before, but they were both well aware of who each other were. Though Blaine didn't realize who he was at first, he was bound to figure it out. It even took Kurt a few seconds to properly identify the gorgeous athlete, and he was completely stunned at it. Blaine was beautiful, and he knew for a fact he was completely gay. Blaine was a popular role model in the LBGT community because he is homosexual and an active athlete. Blaine works with organizations and other promotional groups that sponsor homosexuality. In fact, Kurt thought, it was actually really odd they were never acquainted before. Kurt was even more active in the Worldwide Gay community than Blaine was, sponsoring the Trevor Project and donating a lot of his profits to other organizations.

Anyway, Kurt thought, Enough of Blaine Anderson. You'll probably only see him once again, and he probably doesn't even think you're worth his time. Some annoying fashion designer, is all. Kurt sighed and laid back down on the extremely comfortable bed that was in the middle of his room. Definitely goose-feathered pillows, definitely. Kurt finally scored a day of peace to work on his design, though he knew that it would be an extremely simple task. However, Kurt wasn't too experienced with drawing designs for speedos. There was literally like 1 foot of space to design. All he had to do was plant the American flag across it and make space for the last name on the asscheeks. Kurt had absolutely no idea why they even asked for his work, because even an idiot could have drawn a design up for this project. They had pretty strict standards for their "uniform" which left little room for creativity. But it did give Kurt a really happy feeling that he would be designing the same banana-hammock Michael Phelps would be wearing, and even more importantly: Blaine Anderson.

Kurt turned off his iPhone to prevent himself from getting distracted with any important business calls or tweets. He had around 18 million twitter followers and he was certain that they wouldn't be quiet just randomly today. Kurt had an interview with InFashion magazine at 6PM, and even a personal shoot with them. That Kurt got to pose in. Rarely was he ever the model for any of his clothing, once in a while he decided he would look great enough to try it. But this magazine interview wasn't completely based on his clothing line, it was also about upcoming designs and how he was enjoying London. And tomorrow he had an hour special with some NBC morning show in London about the olympics and all that. Kurt was actually really excited for that interview, because with him would be 3 other athletes being interviewed as well as a few of the game masters.

If anything, Kurt Hummel was a busy man. After the olympics, he was being sent back to L.A for another fashion show, before he got ready to guest star on America's Next Top Model. Finally after that, Kurt made a special time slot so he could have 2 weeks with his family back in Lima. He barely saw them as much as he wanted, only for a week on each major holiday and 3 days for his birthday.

Kurt sighed as he closed his notepad, finally finished his drawing. He had to send the design in by next week, so he had plenty of time. As Kurt laid back, he realized his phone was buzzing loudly on the pillow next to him. Grabbing the phone he thought he had turned off, he clicked the green "Accept" button and realized it was an unknown number. Once in a while his personal phone number was released to the public, so Kurt hoped it wasn't another fan or anything like that, since Kurt had recently just released a new role in an upcoming film that was set to debut in December.

"Hello?" Kurt asked, his brow furrowed in confusion at the lack of greeting from the other end.

"This is Kurt Hummel, right?" The voice asked, and Kurt realized it was a familiar voice. The same voice that just hours early was almost lost after sort of drowning in an olympic pool.

"Is this by chance Blaine Anderson?" Kurt questioned, his stomach filling to the brim with butterflies in anticipation, but Kurt had no idea why they were fluttering and willed them to cease action.

"It is. I actually have a question for you." Blaine said, his voice playful and confident as he strung out the last words. 


	3. Chapter 3

"Well, go ahead." Kurt said, sitting down in his desk chair they gave him and opened up his laptop.

"I happened to be scrolling through some lovely articles on , and they had this one about how much of an inspiration we both are to the in-the-closet community." Blaine said, a hint of pride and smile in his voice. Kurt could tell he was moving around, and could also make out the faint sound of a mouse clicking.

"Oh? Well isn't that spectacular? So what is this question that apparently is so imperative, you're calling me in the middle of my lunchtime." Kurt lied, hoping to get the question out fast enough to remove all of his anticipation.

"Oh. Oh, y-yes! Question. Well I was wondering if maybe, you and I would like to do one of those um, charity get-together things? I'm not really sure what they're even called...my manager usually handles these kind of things. But I figured it'd be better if I asked. Maybe an interview? I don't know.. I've been researching a lot on you, Kurt." Blaine sighed, he sounded frusturated, but Kurt didn't want to interupt him just yet. "I'm not sure why, something about you I guess. I know we're both fairly passionate about this stuff, and I'd honestly love to work with you." Blaine finished, his voice full of eagerness and worry, and it was truly adorable.

"K-Kurt?" Blaine asked. Kurt then just realized he had almost flat-lined over here, and hadn't replied for a good minute.

"Oh, oh, yeah. Sorry, I'm here. I-I don't know how to reply? Clearly, I'd love too. But this could take a lot of time, Blaine. You might get tired of me reaaall fast." Kurt flirted, which is something he rarely did. He silently smacked himself on the head. No flirting, Kurt. Bad. He probably has a secret lover.

"Pfft, that's impossible, this is like an excuse to be around you." Blaine blurted, and immediately cleared his throat. Kurt almost squealed like a fangirl. Okay, so he sort of was a fan-girl. Without the proper..girl parts. But Blaine need not know that. Kurt thought silently. "Anyway, it'd have to be soon, you know. Before the Games hype, and I need to keep my mojo in tact, Kurt Hummel."

"Of course, Blaine Anderson, I wouldn't want to jinx that. So, um. Obviously we're both not free tonight, but possibly tomorrow? I have that NBC special, but that should only be from around 9AM for a good 20 minutes. They're in America, but me and 3 of the other athletes from various competitions get to do this fancy webcam livestream thingy. And if they caught a random athlete wandering about my bedroom, they'd be awfully confused." Kurt giggled, realizing the thought would be incredibly funny. It also would arise a lot of questions, though Kurt wouldn't mind that.

"Oh, you're doing the livestream too? I guess we'll see each other there. I mean...through the computer." Both of them laughed, and Blaine waited until Kurt finished to continue. "Your laugh is adorable." Blaine announced, and Kurt flushed at the compliment. That most likely was not meant to be blurted to him.

"I-I mean...I j-just." Blaine sighed once again. "Okay, yes, your laugh is adorable." He finished, and Kurt wanted to fucking flail in the most unattractive fashion ever.

"Not as great as yours. Hey, I have to go. Got some fancy photo shoot thingy." Kurt sighed too, getting off of his laptop to go down to the dressing room to prep.

"Oh, yeah of course. Good luck!" Blaine shouted, shuffling around once again.

"By the way..how did you get my number?" Kurt wondered. Though he figured it must not have been too hard when you're an internationally-famous super star fucking athlete.

"It was printed on your ass." Blaine joked, and instantly started cracking up.

"Clever, Anderson, very clever." Kurt laughed too, but then turned serious yet again. "No, really..How did you?"

"Why question my motives?"

"It's just random, is all. We barely even talked besides yesterday."

"You'd be surprised, Kurt. I know a lot about you."

"Oh, I bet you do."

"That sounds sort of creepy. Let me rephrase that. The internet knows a lot about you, and via my googling of the name: Kurt Hummel, I have learned a lot about your life in general and who you are."

"Why, don't I feel honored."

"You definitely should."

"Goodbye, Blaine. Try not to drown this time."

"Hey, I'm not even near the pool now!"

"You can drown in the bathtub." Kurt smirked. God, if this what flirting felt like then it was wonderful.

"Well, then I'll bring my life preserver ring instead. Talk to you later, Kurt."

"Bye!" Kurt finished, then tossed his phone to the side.

Unfortunately, now Kurt had to go look gorgeous, as if he already wasn't, for the magazine he basically inspired. Then he had to go sit in a chair for an hour and answer some really pointless questions. Kurt wasn't complaining though, he loved the spotlight and loved his fans. He couldn't wait to expand his horizons even farther once he was finished with his hectic upcoming schedule. Kurt was a diva, afterall.

Now, Kurt thought. Go put on your game-face. Try to forget the most absolutely stunning, cute, adorable, funny, blushing, perfect, and any other positive adjective you can think of, Blaine Anderson. Get your ass out there and show the magazine-entitled world just how amazing you are too. And try not to freak out about Blaine.

Okay, Kurt sighed. You can freak out now.

Kurt absolutely started to smile widely as he pranced-danced, around his room. Kurt was a teenage girl. In heart, anyway. Kurt giggled loudly to himself as he started humming "Teenage Dream" when he flickered off the light in his hotel room. Time to shine. 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey guys, thank you for the feedback! I'm Lexi, btw. And I'm extremely new to Fanfiction so I'm still learning the ropes. However, if you're also a Klaine addict and follow Scarves and Coffee, it is posted under there with the penname:HaveFaithInMe (also check out my other stories!) Thank you for reviewing/reading! ALSO CHECK OUT MY TUMBLR FOR MORE KLAINE/CRISSCOLFER/GLEE MADNESS: .com

/xxx/

"So, Kurt. Our sources tell us that your movie release is around December?" Don Johnson asked, staring at Kurt through the tiny webcam that was placed on their station camera.

The rest of the athletes had already been interviewed and that left Kurt for last. That struck Kurt as sort of odd, usually they saved the best for last. Well, of course they left him last then.

"It is. I'm not sure of the definite date, but it will most likely be around that timeframe." Kurt smiled, peering at the comments that were flooding the livestream chat.

"And to all you guys wondering out there, the design is finished, so you will all get a sneak peak soon." Kurt continued, smiling as the tv anchors smiled at his comment. "We just have to get the fitting done, and I'll send a photo via twitter. And also, a sneak peak for my new movie and Summer bathing suit line will be up on my website soon!" And idea soon struck Kurt, and he decided he'd run with it. "Expect some very nice models. Famous ones, of course." Kurt smirked, and leaned back in his chair at the commotion he just caused. Marveling in the messages of "WHO!" "TELL US YOU MONSTERR!", Kurt noticed his time was almost up.

"Well, Mr. Hummel, I'm afraid that concludes our time. Best wishes to you and your career. And to all you new and old fans of Kurt swarming out there, be ready for some big things! Thank you, Kurt!" Don finished, cueing to the camera to cut.

"My pleasure, thank you guys!" Kurt thanked, smiling as the chat ended. Deciding to be kind of fiesty, Kurt stirred up the chatbox before he left with a tweet. Kurt knew he was major status. He knew he was washing out the tabloids, arising rapidly and amazingly. Kurt was all over in the Hollywood field, and he planned on staying that way.

"Thanks to all of you if I saw you at the stream today! But since I didn't have time to answer all your questions, shoot them here! xx"

- KurtHummel

The photoshoot last night went spectacular, the time flew by in flashes of color and questions that were shot at him. Kurt had to have looked positively fabulous and he couldn't wait for the magazine to be printed. On the other hand, before Kurt got too comfortable, he had a date to get ready for.

/xxx/

Blaine sighed as he attempted to tame down his wild curls with slabs of hairgel. The chlorine in the pools tended to mess with the chemicals in the gel, or something, and it rarely held them in as tight as he wanted. He was meeting with Kurt in approximately fifteen minutes, and apprently Kurt had a huge news and a big question. Most likely, they would be swarmed with paparazzi, so he had to look his best.

His outfit fit him perfectly, he donned gray skinny jeans with a black belt. At the torso, he sported a yellow cardigan with a gray bowtie. Let the rumors fly. Blaine thought. Because what happens when two famous homosexual males are caught having lunch together in London? Relationship rumors, that's what. And Blaine Anderson had absolutely no problem with that. Although he mostly wanted the press for Kurt he also needed sponsors. The olympics were a huge aspect, and the more Blaine was paid for advertisements, the sooner he could settle down.

Grabbing his phone, keys, and his portfolio, Blaine rushed out the door. He had no desire to be late for their first of many meetings.

/xxx/

"So does that sound good?" Kurt questioned, biting the tip of his pencil as they stared down in unison at the outline Kurt scribbled on the notepad.

Written in beautiful scripture, was the gameplan they both settled on. It was slightly unorganized, but Kurt was trying to keep the popularity with the press as quiet as possible. Even though there were still a few cameras lying around, it was mostly quiet this evening.

Blaine analyzed the chart again, this time reading what it stated.

"Before the opening of the games, attend gala in London for the LGBT organization. Focus mainly on suicide and self-harm, as well as awareness. Limited amount of fans will be allowed inside. Offer concerts, as well as inviting many other famous people. Ex.:Ellen DeGeneres (A MUST-HAVE) Give out free bracelets, American flags to sponsor the games, and snipbits of Hummel Co. Sing with Blaine/lots of photos to stir the crowds and gain hype. MUST BE PRETTY."

Kurt laughed as Blaine read the last sentence in a character voice, it was all comical. They seemed to be already sparking chemistry with their new arrangements. It all appeared to be so simple, their act of communicating. It felt natural, and it seemed right. Kurt sipped on his latte calmly as he realized his phone was ringing loudly in his pocket. Fishing it out, he answered the "Answer" button that was flashing on the screen. It was his manager.

"Yes, Helen?" Kurt sighed, as Blaine eyed him with a confused look pained across his face. "Manager." Kurt mouthed to him, and Blaine nodded in understanding. He pulled out his cellphone to go about his own business.

"Kurt, you need to be back at the arena in around 30 minutes. We need you." Helen sighed, frusturation echoing in her tone.

"Oooof course you do. What for?" Kurt wondered, packing up his things quietly as to not startle Blaine.

"Fittings. You know the designs need to be in as soon as possible. Everyone else has been taken care of, except your little boytoy Blai-"

"My what!" Kurt squeaked, and Blaine looked at him with a puzzled expression yet again.

"Yes, Kurt, we all know you're out in the town with him. It's all over the media. Now you need to fit him like, now Kurt. Take him back to the studio, measure him up and send me the dimensions as soon as you're done. I'm not kidding either, this is important." Helen demanded, hanging up without expecting a reply.

"We have to go," Kurt announced. Grabbing his satchel and looking at Blaine sternly.

"W-what? Now?" Blaine asked, jumping up quickly and gathering all of his things.

"Yep. You and I need to go back to my studio. Right away, apparently." Kurt started walking away, grabbing Blaine's arm to pull him along.

"O-okay. Why, if I may ask?" Blaine hustled forward, catching up to Kurt's quickening pace as they rushed through the streets. Cameras were flashing beside them, and they both tried to drown out the calling of their names.

"You have to get fitted, and I have to measure you," Kurt said, and Blaine didn't reply. "Would you hurry up? I thought you were the athlete here."

"Sorry, I'm just..really confused? Fitted? For what?" Blaine gulped, praying to whatever holy figure was lurking above that his suspicions wouldn't be confirmed. But Blaine wasn't stupid. He had been custom fitted thousands of times before, an awkward experience indeed. However, he couldn't even comprehend the amount of nervousness and paranoia flooding through him at the moment. Kurt was going to see him basically naked and exposed so soon.

"For your swimsuit, silly. Now would you come on? I don't want them to blast my ass!" Kurt screeched, piling all of his stuff into his car and starting the engine.

"Oh, right. Y-yeah, let's go." Blaine stuttered out, piling into the passenger seat and nervously twining his hands in his lap. This was going to be an eventful night. Just don't let me get hard, please God do not let me get hard. Blaine prayed yet again, a prayer he knew would fail miserably. 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey guys, here's Blaine fitting! This story is ALSO POSTED ON SCARVES AND COFFEE, SO CHECK IT OUT. OH AND CHECK OUT "STATE OF THE ART" my other Klaine story, it's realllllly good! :D (Penname: HaveFaithInMe)

_Also, for those of you who read QFMG? I willl, be continuing it, but only briefly. I felt bad leaving a cliffhanger when there was so many requests to continue._ Also

**Warning for some Smut, and adult language!**

Enjoy! :)

* * *

Blaine sighed heavily as he stood on the pedestal in the middle of Kurt's bathroom. This was like, literally the most awkward situation ever. When they drove down to the studio, they were apparently too late so they locked them out. Kurt reluctantly agreed to having it done in his hotel room, but it needed to be completed right away and there wasn't really any other option.

"Alright, now just.. Um. Slide your pants down, and if you're wearing boxers you're going to have to uh, take those off too.." Kurt walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind him, carrying a simple tape measure and a pencil tucked behind his ear. Blaine smiled, this was Kurt in his element. This is what he does for a living, basically. The look suited him well, too.

"Blaine?" Kurt waved a hand in front of his face, attempting to snap him back into reality.

"Huh?" Blaine wondered, clearly in another world. He shuffled on the pedestal uncomfortably, waiting for further direction.

"Take your pants off." Kurt instructed, turning around briefly to lay down the notepad and write a few things down on a blank sheet of paper. Blaine wondered what he was scribbling down.

"Oh. Yeah, alright." Blaine blushed, slowly sliding down his fitting black jeans.

Great day to pick boxers, Blaine. Real genius of you. Blaine reprimanded himself as he slowly pushed down his boxers to his ankles. He was naked. In Kurt's bathroom. Like, stark naked. Kurt was about to see all of him before they even had dinner together.

Kurt turned around, and immediately froze when he saw that Blaine's pants were in a pile on the fucking floor. The tension in the room grew to an incredible level. Some people just do not understand how complicated it is to stand completely naked in front of a beautiful man who would soon be inches away from your dick. Oh yes, this was a simple thing. _Pfftt._ Blaine mentally scoffed.

Kurt attempted to shake his thoughts as well, and snapped back into professional mode. "Alright, I'm sure you've done plenty of these before, right?" Kurt walked over, grabbing the tape measure off the counter and standing right in front of Blaine.

"Done w-what?" Blaine questioned, as he realized his stupidity. He was thinking with his dick, again. To be fair, Kurt's question had a dirty meaning too. Or, at least Blaine thought it did. Either way, if a man was eye level to your penis, and asking that question, it seemed like it could be perverted.

"Fittings?" Kurt looked up curiously, a smile tweaking on his lips. _How is he so calm?_ Blaine wondered, completely flustered.

"Oh, yeah. Plenty of times." Blaine straightened up as Kurt placed a hand on his thigh, then looked up him into the eyes.

"Just relax, alright? I don't bite." Kurt winked, fucking winked, at Blaine. He ran the tap measure across his thigh, gently rising it so it was pressed against the top of his hipbone. The press felt so nice, and relaxing that Blaine couldn't help but melt under the touch. That is, until Kurt moved his hand closer toward Blaine, and accidentally brushed against his cock. But Kurt didn't apologize, he moved on like it was normal, and Blaine almost choked on his own saliva.

"Breathe.." Kurt giggled, and left his hand pressed completely against Blaine's upper thigh as he scribbled down his measurements on the notepad in front of him.

Blaine sighed, and tried to think of the most unattractive things there was in this entire world. _Vaginas, vaginas vaginas._ Blaine tried, though he knew that was going to fail because it related to sex in general. _Getting eaten by a zombie. Being thrown up on. Being thrown up on by a zombie_! Blaine closed his eyes, and attempted to focus. He could feel himself hardening by the minute, and prayed to God he would stay soft.

Kurt went back to work, biting his lip as he measured the other side of Blaine's thigh, his hand moving dangerously close to Blaine's cock. When he moved up to adjust the tape measurer, his entire palm brushed against Blaine's tip, and Blaine couldn't supress a moan. It had been so long since he had been touched like this, nontheless by someone so gorgeous, he couldn't control himself.

Kurt froze as soon as he heard the sound rip quietly out of Blaine's mouth, and he finally turned his head to come face to face with Blaine's dick. He eyed the long length curiously, staring at how Blaine was already hard.

"I'm so-sorry. I didn't, I mean.. I couldn't-" Blaine spazzed, trying to climb off the lift and leave.

"No, it's alright." Kurt held him in place, pressing his lips against Blaine's thigh. "It's okay, shhh." Kurt murmured, kissing his hips softly, then moving back to finish his measurements. "I really need to get this done though, okay?" Kurt giggled. Though Blaine could tell when they made eye contact that Kurt's pupils were blown incredibly wide, dark and shining with lust.

"M-Mhm." Blaine agreed, then stood firmly in place yet again. He was completely hard now, and Kurt knew. Kurt _fucking knew_, and he enjoyed it.

"Okay, now turn around for me." Kurt comandeered, and waited for Blaine to carefully face the other way.

Blaine did as he was told, and eyed the shower in an attempt to focus again.

Kurt's hands moved down toward Blaine's lower back, near his tailbone to measure the length across. _Oh my god his ass is perfect._ Kurt thought, completely hard in his jeans beneath Blaine. How ridiculous was this? He got to see Blaine Anderson completely naked, and was touching him. That little burst of confidence Kurt had earlier, when he almost fucking assaulted his beautiful cock that was flushed right in front of him.

Kurt finished measuring his waistline, and moved down towards his asscheeks. _Why not have a little fun?_ Kurt questioned, and massaged Blaine's firm cheeks.

"Uhf!" Blaine shouted, almost falling off the high step. "K-Kurt what are you doing?" He stuttered out as he felt Kurt rubbing against his hole, Blaine's breath quickening rapidly under Kurt's touch.

"Do you want me to stop?" Kurt whispered, his mouth flush against Blaine's ass.

"No, n-no, god fuck please don't stop.." Blaine rambled, letting Kurt have all of him.

He could feel Kurt whisper "Good." against his hole, and braced himself for the touch. Kurt licked a stripe up his hole, and caused Blaine to gasp loudly. Kurt smirked to himself, and spread Blaine's cheeks wide open.

Kurt decided to plunge his tongue straight into Blaine, twisting his tongue in rapid motions, relishing in the practice he's taken in this before.

"Fuck, Kurt.." Blaine whispered, jerking himself off as he marveled in the hot, wet pressure impending his ass.

"Mmmmm.." Kurt hummed, licking the front of his hole as best as he could, making sure he was completely wet, sucking gently.

Blaine was almost fully gone at that moment, the amazing job Kurt was licking him so quick, deep and gentle, had Blaine writhing and about to burst in any second.

* * *

"Blaine?" Kurt questioned, walking into the room and alerting Blaine back into the present.

"Mmhf," Blaine moaned, startling himself awake. Oh, fuck...that was a dream. and Blaine had a hard-on...and was sitting on the floor, his erection bopping up tightly and completely visible in his tight jeans.

"Oh My God," Kurt stared, cupping his hand over his mouth as he giggled rapidly.

"I'm so, so so so so sorry." Blaine freaked, instantly standing up and about to leave.

"Well, unfortunately you can't leave yet. So get your ass back in here." Kurt smirked, clutching his tape measurer and that_ same fucking notepad_ and that _same fucking_ pencil tucked behind his ear. Blaine internally flinched at the word ass, and moved to stand on that _same fucking_ pedestal.

"Alright, just slide down to your undergarments for me and it'll be over really quick." Kurt promised, waiting for Blaine to drop his drawers so he could get to work.

The scene was playing out all too similar for Blaine, that he almost felt like a psychic. He actually prayed that his dream would re-enact in reality, it literally would be a dream come true.

Kurt quickly pressed his hands against Blaine's boxers, measuring the length of his thighs and how long his cock rested in his shorts. That was an awkward moment for both of them, considering Blaine had a raging erection. So instead, Kurt just imagined how he would rest softly in his speedo, to figure out the cup size, of course.

When Kurt patted his hip, Blaine knew that meant to turn around. When he did, he felt Kurt's hand working across his waist, measuring the width and outlining the length of Blaine's upper thighs/asscheeks.

"Alright, that should be fine." Kurt heaved a sigh as he finished writing down the measurements and walking back out of the room.

Thank God, Blaine thought in his flustered head. Though he was kind of disappointed on the turn-out, he should have known better. The situation probably wasn't comfortable for Kurt at all either, so he'd have to work with it. Blaine internally prayed that they would easily oversee this and continue to work together.

When Blaine walked out of the bathroom, soft again, thankfully, he noticed Kurt sitting at his computer.

"I'm just going to send a quick e-mail, and then we can maybe go get lunch or something?" Kurt bit his lip as he whipped around in his chair, eyeing Blaine, who was now standing awkwardly on the sidelines.

"Oh, yeah. Of course." Blaine smiled, and sat down on Kurt's large, comfortable bed.

He laid back and stared at the ceiling, listening to Kurt type away on his computer. The sound was incredibly relaxing, but Blaine prayed to not fall asleep again. The soothing and repetitive sound eased him off into a quiet state of mind, and he closed his eyes briefly.

When Kurt jumped into the bed next to him, and pressed his side flush against Blaine, he had no idea that so much time had passed.

"Hi." Blaine turned his head and smiled, noticing a gorgeous, angelic look placed onto Kurt's porcelain face.

"Hello." Kurt smiled back, and Blaine noticed how close they were. It would be so easy to just lean over and kiss Kurt on the lips. Blaine decided to give it a shot and moved in to kiss his plush lips softly. When they were so close they could feel each other's breaths on their lips, Kurt pulled away. He jumped out of the bed rapidly and stared at Blaine, a panicked look on his face.

"Are you ready to g-go?" Kurt questioned, and turned around to start gathering his own bag and car keys.

"Yeah..let's go." Blaine finished, smiling but couldn't hide the look of rejection shadowing on his features.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: ****Hey guys, I'm sorry for the slow updates. I'm trying to be social this summer, which is kind of insane. I also have been busy trying to finish "Quinn Fabray, My girlfriend?" (which you should all read btw.) and TRYING to get the next chapter of "State of the Art" up. (which you guys should read too, on scarves and coffee!) Sorry this chapter is kind of short, but I will have a 2,500+ chapter up probably around the next few days after I finish Quinn Fabray.**

**Thanks for reading! **

**And I realize my tumblr URL never works..but…if you are interesting in following me for more drabbles, lovely klaine and other glee stuff, then go ahead, please! URL: fueled (-) by (-) hurt (tumblr).com**

As the two boys left the luxury hotel, they were swarmed by photographers. Literally, more than Kurt had ever seen in his entire life. But Kurt really wanted to get out of that _awkward _as Hell situation and hang out with Blaine elsewhere. The tiny café they visited earlier, but barely had the chance to order anything was still open. They sat down at a free table in the outside deck area, and waited until they were both ready again to get up and grab something to eat.

Kurt stood up first, dropping his satchel off in the green, metal chair. "What would you like?" Kurt asked, hovering over the table as Blaine sat down.

Blaine scooted closer to the table, and then cleared his throat. "Oh, no. I'll just come with you." Blaine argued, trying to stand back up.

"Don't be silly, it's on me." Kurt smiled, fetching his wallet from his Alexander McQueen strap bag.

"Fine, if you insist. I'll just have a Panini and a lemonade then?" Blaine ordered, sitting back in the chair yet again, attempting to relax.

"Of course. Be right back." Kurt walked off, heading towards the doors of the café. This afternoon had been a flurry of emotions for Kurt, all whirl winding around in his brain to create confusion and panic. Pulling open the large doors, he tried to avoid the simple fact that Blaine had just got a hard-on in front of Kurt. That simple action meant that he was attracted to Kurt, and _holy hell_ if Kurt wasn't attracted to him. There was just one, huge problem that lurched in their path and Kurt was definitely not ready to admit it aloud. Not when there was paparazzi flooding the streets, bystanders who could overhear everything. Placing the order for a salad for himself, the chicken Panini for Blaine, and two lemonades, he waited in the short line near the pickup. Handing the money to the cashier there, he waited patiently still. Kurt has had a crush on Blaine Anderson for ages now, and realizing the fact that he may just have a chance with him edged on the giddy feeling in his stomach. Kurt didn't want to go into overdrive though, and just assume that Blaine was attracted to him just yet. Even though, yeah he figured that must be the reason. Of course it could just be Blaine's hormones, but Kurt tried to not think about that. Grabbing the food that was placed in front of him, he shoved it onto his tray and walked back outside. Blaine was sitting with his sunglasses on, jotting down words in the notebook Kurt gave him. Noticing the concentrated furrow of his triangular eyebrows, Kurt sat down silently and placed Blaine's food in front of him.

"You there, buddy?" Kurt giggled, tilting his head in his amazement as he admired how lovely Blaine looked.

"Huh? Oh yeah. I'm here. I just got a really great idea that I didn't want to forget." Blaine said as he leaned back in the chair and nabbed at his Panini.

"May I look?" Kurt questioned, taking a sip of lemonade from his glass. He grabbed the notepad, eyeing it carefully.

_Click, flash, shout. _"Blaine! Blaine Anderson!"

Blaine tried to ignore the loud shouts from the photographers clicking away at his face, at Kurt, at them both.

An interviewer came up, a camera man clad at his side. "Hello boys, I'm from TMZ, do you guys have a free moment to answer some questions?" the gentleman asked, holding the microphone towards their mouths. Blaine and Kurt both said in unison, "Sure." And the camera man mouthed, "We're live." They both nodded again, and the nicely dressed guy asked a few questions. "So what are you guys doing out here all by yourselves?"

Kurt answered for them, "We're working on a new project we're releasing. We're going to have this huge celebration, pretty much. Sort of like Trevor Live meets TWLOA. It's for the LGBT specifically, though we will be breaching other topics. It's a pleasure to be able to work together, and that's exactly what we're going to do. We're going to have athletes, actresses and actors, designers, anybody that is willing to come. Including fans! Anything else is To Be Determined or a surprise, you'll just have to follow us on Twitter to figure that out." Kurt winked, finishing his mouthful with a smile.

"Well, you heard it here first folks! Thanks for your time, guys!" The interviewer scurried off, trying not to huddle too much attention to the new herd of photographers. The camera crew took a few more shots, and then it was back to somewhat peace and quiet between the two.

"Thank you, for the food by the way." Blaine smiled, shoving the rest of his Panini into his mouth.

Kurt giggled, and then smiled fondly at Blaine. "Someone's a little hungry."

Blaine groaned in the must unruly fashion, closing his eyes as he chewed. When he swallowed, he started coughing a little. "Ye-ah a a-a-thletes gotta eat, ya know?" Blaine choked out, coughing in a mor severe tone now.

Kurt rushed to his side, patting his back soothingly. Kurt laughed as he did so, "Are you alright?" he questioned, rubbing his back after he patted it sort of roughly.

Blaine gulped down the last of his sandwich, a slight burn rising in his throat. "Y-yeah. I'm fine, thank you…again." Blaine smiled, taking a sip of his drink in the most dainty fashion.

"God, you're adorable." Kurt breathed out. He immediately blushed a dark shade of red as he realized what he just said out loud.

"I-what?" Blaine asked, a curious look painted on his features, con with a tiny smile.

"Nothing." Kurt said, spiking a green leaf with his fork and shoving it in his mouth.

"You're lying."

"Nope. Don't know what you're talking about." Kurt shot back, awkwardly looking up into Blaine's honey glazed eyes.

"Whatever you say, Mr. Embarassed."

"Hey! I'm not embarrassed!"

"Then why can't you admit that you called me, Blaine Anderson, an adorable little piece of cake?" Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand, and pulled him out of his seat. He immediately intertwined his fingers with Kurt's, mesmerizing in how well they fit together. Kurt had a look of shock on his face, but fell into time with Blaine. He started walking towards the car, rushing past the horde of flashing cameras as he pushed Kurt into the drivers' seat.

"What? What does that even mean!" He questioned over the loud _click, clack, woah, guys! Here! Over here! _Laughing loudly in the insanity of it all. "I didn't call you a piece of cake…" Kurt whispered to himself.

"Oh, please. We both know that's what you meant. Now drive." Blaine said, buckling himself into the leather passenger seat.

"…To where, exactly?" Kurt put the ignition in drive, and attempted to pull out onto the street.

"Anywhere, somewhere quiet? Away from the people that are now writing reports of us showing public displays of affection." Blaine said simply, smiling at the photographers that they left stranded behind them in the street and sidewalk.

"Oh my god, what if they think we're dating?" Kurt said, feigning a combination of anger, shock and curiosity on his face.

"Then let them." Blaine smiled, gripping Kurt's hand that was resting on the gearshift. Kurt just smiled, and literally blushed all the way up to his ears.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: So here's another chapter. This chapter is pretty basic on plot advancement, though it's sort of necessary to explain some backstory on why Kurt is so squeamish around Blaine. Also to experience their relationship, as well as foreshadowing for the future :3**

**Next chapter will be up soon, though probably not until Wednesday :/ or MAYBE if I have time Monday. (TUESDAY I'M MEETING CHRIS COLFER, YES, YAY YAY 3) **

**ALSO, I MAY NEED TO CALL SEMI-HIATUS SOON. I'm going on Vacation to Orlando, Florida on Friday/Saturday. But I will promise to have at least 2 chapters up by then, and then I'll be gone for 10 days. So like.. until July 31****st****. My birthday is the 24****th**** (so that's sort of why I'm going to spend time with family) so yay happy birfday to me :3 but DURING THOSE 10 days I hope to update at least once or twice, and write the last chapter of State of The Art! (On Scarves and Coffee, go check it out guys!) :D**

**Before I get too excited with the chapter notes…**

"This is lovely." Blaine murmured, looking up at the sun setting in the background, resting his body on the soft cashmere blanket Kurt laid on the ground.

"Isn't it? I come out here sometimes when I need to just escape from the hectic rush of it all, England is beautiful." Kurt smiled, turning his head to look at Blaine. He took a quiet intake of breath when he realized how stunning he looked. Blaine was at ease, looking up at the sky with a curious glare. His honey-glazed eyes shone in the evening light, radiating the pink sky in his pupils. They were slightly glassy as they scanned the sunset, squinting softly when Blaine hit the harsh totality of the sun.

Feeling the presence of being watched, Blaine turned his head and smiled back at Kurt. Blaine slowly maneuvered his hand next to Kurt's, and grasped it gently in his own. Blaine's darker skin-tone made the feeling slightly different, but not strangely.

At the touch, Kurt intertwined their fingers immediately and glanced down at how well they fit together. Kurt started to hum, the sight suddenly bringing back a familiar song to his mind.

"Sing for me?" Blaine questioned with a hopeful smile, rubbing his thumb gently over the back of Kurt's hand.

"I can't sing very well, but I guess…" Kurt said, leaning his head back against the pillow that was resting behind him. He cleared his throat once then opened his mouth to start singing. Kurt tried to imagine the instrumental piano music playing around him, closing his eyes to focus on remembering the lyrics.

"_The stars lean down to kiss you,__  
__And I lie awake and miss you.__  
__Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere,"_

Kurt inhaled again, opening his eyes once or twice to stare at the sky above him, hoping not to receive judgmental glares from Blaine because of his high pitched voice. Kurt always knew he had a talent with his voice, but some men didn't appreciate it as well as others.

_"'Cause I'll doze off safe and soundly.__  
__But I'll miss your arms around me…__  
__I'd send a postcard to you dear,__  
__'Cause I wish you were here."__  
_

Blaine softly gripped Kurt's hand tighter, as if to say "I am here." Kurt smiled up at the sky, and he could feel Blaine shift beside him. Blaine turned his body towards Kurt, propping his head up with is free hand.

_"I'll watch the night turn light blue,__  
__But it's not the same without you.__  
__Because it takes two to whisper quietly..__  
__The silence isn't so bad,__  
__Till I look at my hands and feel sad.__  
__'Cause the spaces between my fingers,__  
__Are right where yours fit perfectly."_

Blaine and Kurt both glanced down at their combining hands, mesmerizing in the fact that the sight looked perfect. Both gentlemen smiled, and their grip was tightened by a risky Blaine._"I'll find repose in new ways,__  
__Though I haven't slept in two days;__  
__'Cause cold nostalgia chills me to the bone.__  
__But drenched in vanilla twilight,__  
__I'll sit on the front porch all night,__  
__Waist-deep in thought because when I think of you…__  
__I don't feel so alone.__I don't feel so alone.__  
__I don't feel so alone.__As many times as I blink,__  
__I'll think of you tonight.__  
__I'll think of you tonight…__When violet eyes get brighter,__  
__And heavy wings grow lighter,__  
__I'll taste the sky and feel alive again.__  
__And I'll forget the world that I knew,__  
__But I swear I won't forget you.__  
__Oh, if my voice could reach back through the past.__  
__I'd whisper in your ear:__  
__Oh darling I wish you were here…" _

Kurt sighed loudly, turning his head to look at Blaine again. Blaine had this ominous smile engraved into his face as his eyes twinkled brightly.

"You have a beautiful voice…" Blaine whispered, as he scooted closer to Kurt's figure on the blanket.

"Thank you," Kurt commented, getting lost in the closeness of their bodies. "But not as good as yours, Mr. Dalton Warbler." Kurt smiled as the mention of the name brought back comforting memories to Blaine.

Blaine raised his eyebrows at the name, "Stalker." He accused, teasing Kurt with a smile.

"Am not!" Kurt laughed, trying to escape off the blanket.

"What are you doing?" Blaine questioned as he too giggled while Kurt began rolling down the grassy hill.

"Catch me if you can!" Kurt shouted, his body moving rapidly down the grass.

"If you insist!" Blaine shouted, following Kurt as he turned his body and began to roll. The trip down was slightly rough, scattered with rocks and the occasional lift off from the ground, and when he tried to stand back up he fell back to the Earth in confusion.

And he didn't just fall on the scratchy grass, oh no. He fell on the incredibly soft and comfortable body of Kurt Hummel.

Dazed from the excitement of it all, Kurt gazed up at him with shiny eyes. Blaine smiled, and instead of apologizing for the intrusion, he leaned his head down. Blaine positioned their faces perfectly; lips aligned and ready to engage. His lips grazed Kurt's just barely, before Kurt moved away abruptly.

"Again, Kurt?" Blaine exasperated, falling down onto the ground again, immediately missing the warmth of Kurt's body.

"I'm s-sorry, I've just. I," Kurt started, panic arising in his face.

"Do you not like me..?" Blaine interrupted, his eyes squinting in the pain of it. "Because the flirting definitely screamed otherwise."

"No, it's not tha-," Kurt inhaled deeply, forcing his eyes to meet with Blaine's. "I do like you. Probably more than I should, but it's not that at all."

"Then what is it, Kurt?" Blaine moved over toward him, grabbing both of his hands carefully.

Kurt closed his eyes, too afraid to admit it out loud. "It's nothing," Kurt said, biting his lip to prevent him from blurting it to Blaine.

"Please just tell me? I won't judge you, or start laughing like a jerk. I care about you, Kurt. There's something about you, _God, _there's a lot about you I adore. And I really would just like for you to let me in." Blaine whispered, grabbing Kurt's hands tighter and rubbing his palms smoothly for support.

"I'm a virgin." Kurt said quickly, opening his eyes to view Blaine's reaction. Blaine barely looked different, just sort of a curious look on his face. "I've had like, one boyfriend… but it was before I became famous. I'm not really too familiar with the kissing and all of that. I don't want to let you down. I'm afraid to even engage in relationships because I'm worried the press and my busy schedule might scare them off. And to be honest, I'm not even sure how to go about finding someone for me. I've kind of set in on the fact that I will be alone forever, that I'm one of the only people on the planet without a soulmate. And I learned that the hard way, and I managed to live with that. And then you, all handsome and instant butterflies and sparks, just float on in here and make me look back on everything I believe in." Kurt motioned with his hands, freeing them from Blaine's and flailing them around in front of Blaine's body to show his frustration. "And I've idolized you for a _long _time, Blaine. I have been dying for a while just to meet you in person. And now that I've gotten this chance I don't want to fall for you just because you're famous."

Blaine opened his mouth slightly, looking absolutely adorable and Kurt could not control his body. All too quickly, Kurt's mouth was attached to Blaine's in a tangle of lips, tongue and teeth. The sparks that formulated in Kurt's lips shot down to his spine, causing a rush of adrenaline to sweep through him.

After a few seconds, Blaine pulled back slowly, his eyes still sealed shut. Blaine was feeling the exact same thing, the chemistry was swirling around the meadow they were now seated in.

Blaine gripped Kurt's cheeks softly with his hands, fitting perfectly against his skin. He looked Kurt in the eyes, and smiled widely. "Just go on a date with me. Just one?" Blaine questioned, kissing Kurt's porcelain yet slightly freckled nose gently.

"I thought this was a date." Kurt smiled, giggling a little as he bit his bottom lip in the cutest fashion.

"Oh, no. Kurt Hummel you have _yet_ to see how Blaine Anderson dates. It's quite extraordinary. You should consider yourself just lucky to be able to experience it." Blaine said, standing up and walking back up the hill hand in hand with Kurt.

"Mmmmm," Kurt hummed, skipping happily up the hill as a slight wind picked up. "Can't wait." Kurt looked over and smiled at Blaine.

"Sooo…Friday then? I'll pick you up." Blaine said, pausing midway up the hill.

"Sounds like a plan." Kurt smiled, stopping next to Blaine. "What are we doing?" He questioned, looking curiously at the statue-still boy beside him.

Randomly, Blaine cracked into the widest grin Kurt had ever seen. He walked behind Kurt, and picked him up by the waist, swooping him into his arms. "To the Kurt Hummel express!" Blaine announced, running up the hill quickly.

"Oh my god, you're going to drop me!" Kurt screeched, flailing as much as he could in Blaine's strong grasp.

"Only if you keep squirming!" Blaine shouted back, dropping Kurt on the front hood of his car.

"Your carriage, handsome sir." Blaine smiled, walking around to open the driver door for Kurt.

"I thought this wasn't a date?" Kurt raised an eyebrow before hopping into his seat.

"It isn't. That was just me being dapper Blaine." Blaine smiled, turning the radio up loudly as Kurt backed out of the deserted parking lot.

"You've got to be kidding me," Kurt deadpanned, glancing at the road in an irritated fashion.

Blaine was too caught up in the music to notice, so he simply just gave him a questioning look.

"We're locked in the park." Kurt said, sighing loudly.

"How the hell can we be locked in a park…?" Blaine questioned, glancing around curiously.

"I don't know, Blaine, why don't you ask the giant metal gate 5 feet in front of the car."

"Hey, hey. Calm down, it's not my fault you wanted to roll down the hill." Blaine cracked a smile, Kurt laughing lightly too.

"I'm sure there's another way out." Kurt said as reversed, driving down the road in the opposite direction.

"It's only like, 7. Nobody closes a park at seven. There are dogs out there that need to be walked at seven, Kurt." Blaine chuckled, turning the radio off completely to focus on finding an exit.

"You know what, let me just call my manager and see if she can help us out." Kurt figured, grabbing his iPhone.

"I don't think that'll work too well."

"Why?"

"No cell service." Blaine frowned, showing Kurt his phone screen.

"This is ridiculous. We're in a closed park in the middle of London. Oh my god, is this illegal?" Kurt slammed on the brakes, causing Blaine to lurch forward into the glove compartment box.

"Hey, if the cops come, at least we'll be able to get out." Blaine offered cheerily, earning a gruff "Ha,HA!" in the best sarcastic tone Kurt could manage.

**End Note: The song Kurt sang was "Vanilla Twilight" by Owl City, in no way is it mine. :] **

**Anyway, keep an eye out for updates! Thanks so much for the reads! **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **

**So I know I promised earlier updates, and I lied :( This is the last time I'll be updating until like...July 30th? MAYBE? I don't even know, I'm going to Florida so here is my hiatus!**

**OH AND HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME!-JULY 24TH-**

**I'm going to Warped Tour on the 27th in Orlando and if you're there come say Hi? ;) I'll be the awkward ugly girl fangirling at Mayday Parade. :P**

**Guys, I also got to meet Chris Colfer. Best, day, of, my, life! If you guys get the privilege of being able to go: DO IT! You will NOT regret it. Also, don't forget to buy The Land of Stories to support our bby **

**Thanks for reading, too! See you guys whenever I have the chance to write/update :DDD! If you'll miss me that much (though I doubt any of you will, come check me out on my tumblr (fueled - by - hurt . tumblr . com) or on my scarves and coffee! (HaveFaithInMe) Thanks so much **

Blaine hopped into the shower, running his fingers through his hair helmet. The water rushed through his curls, freeing them of the slick hairgel. The rest of the evening was a hectic journey around the entire park as they looked for an exit. Kurt looked absolutely adorable when he panicked, and thankfully a security guard that had been wandering by opened the gates to let them out. Kurt dropped Blaine off with promises to call him tomorrow, and that was that.

Blaine needed to realize something, though. Even with all of these upcoming plans with Kurt, he still has to focus with his sport. The olympics are treated very seriously, and Blaine could not afford to mess up. Although Blaine was considered one of the best upcoming olympians in the competition, he still needs to mantain his game. That is why he decided that straight tomorrow morning he would head to the pool and practice.

Finishing up his shower, he stepped out of the bath and wrapped a towel immediately around his hips. He shook out his wet hair, and frowned at the mass of curls resting on his shoulders. He would also need a haircut. Glancing down at his chest and his stomach, he also needed a waxing. The tiny hairs apparently slowed down your body as you swam, and Blaine needed to be stripped again. God damn his hairy genes.

After dresing for bed, he crawled into the large, comfortable king-sized bed and grabbed his phone. He hadn't called Cooper in a long time, so Blaine figured he should.

"Hey, B!" Cooper said happily as he picked up the phone right away.

"What's up, Coop?" Blaine asked, laying his head back against the plush pillows.

"Nothing, nothing. Actually just hanging around with Mom in Westerville. How's the training coming, kid?" Cooper asked, knowing that was a soft spot for Blaine.

"It's okay, I guess. I mean, I haven't been practicing as much as I should so, I guess I'm kinda doing a shitty job right now. I met someone though, Coop." Blaine smiled as he thought about Kurt and their upcoming date.

"And who is this lovely fellow?"

"Kurt. Kurt Hummel." Blaine breathed out, closing his eyes. God, Blaine had fallen hard already.

"THE Kurt Hummel! The fashion guy! The hot as hell, fashion guy!" Cooper shouted, freaking out almost as much as Blaine was.

"Yes! He's here designing the new swimsuit for the team. It was so weird, how we met. He actually saved me from drowning," Blaine laughed, hearing Cooper chuckle on the other end. "I've never almost drowned in a pool too, so I guess it was destiny and all that."

"Must be, kiddo. So are you two official yet?"

"No, we actually kind of just had our...first date thing. We're planning this big festival before the games start."

"Blaine, you realize the games are in like a week?" Cooper questioned.

"Yeah, yeah I know. We're rushing it, I think we're going to release it to the press once we get it all settled out. I'm only doing one competition though, and it's not even until August 3rd and the awards the next day. I just have to go for the opening, and then I'm free until then. But you know, press and stuff. So I'm thinking we'll have it like...July 24th?" Blaine sighed, trying to form a mental calendar.

"Don't you have a manager for this shit?" Cooper laughed.

"Yeah, but we both decided to keep it private until we figure out all the details. We wanted to do it ourselves, instead of having people plan it out for us." Blaine smiled, feeling pride in his and Kurt's decision.

"What even is it?"

"It's like Trevor Live? We're going to have tons of LGBT supporters there, singing, athletes, even fans. We're going to hold events to donate money to organizations and whatnot. It's going to be great, Coop." Blaine smiled again. God he was feeling giddy lately.

"Aw, that's cute. I get an invite, right?"

"Sure, I'll have them mail you a ticket. The entry fee is like $50 though, but I'll give yours for free. We're also holding $100 VIP passes for all fans who want to come meet us. 100% of the proceeds are to the Trevor Project and any other organizations our publicists find."

"That sounds really amazing, B. I'm glad the fame didn't go straight to your head. Listen, I gotta go help Mom with dinner. I'll call you soon alright?" Cooper said his goodbye, and then hung up the line quickly.

Blaine sighed as he rolled around in bed, slowly but surely falling into a deep sleep filled with thoughts of one Kurt Hummel.

Blaine pushed underwater, flipped and sprang himself off the pool wall. Turning around underwater, he surfaced and continued his breast stroke across the pool. Blaine knew he was more than qualified to beat the standard time, but he practiced nonetheless. He had been swimming in the large practice pool for a good hour now, and he was barely even tired. That was definitely progress. His toned arms and torso had become proof.

Blaine decided to stop for a little, seeing as he was already excellent in the sport anyway. He barely met the other competitors, but Blaine knew he hhas guarenteed at least the silver.

But what Blaine didn't expect was Kurt to come waltzing in the nanatorium looking absolutely flawless with two iced coffees.

"Hi, Kurt!" Blaine smiled, towel-drying his hair.

"Aren't you supposed to wear a swimcap?" Kurt questioned with a cock of his eyebrow, smiling too.

"Didn't feel like it today. Are one of those for me, by chance?" Blaine grinned, pulling Kurt over onto the dry benches.

"It just might be," Kurt handed over one of the tall, plastic cups. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Kurt Hummel, if you're here to get any exclusive information about our date I'm afraid that is top secret." Blaine laughed and took a sip of the delicious coffee.

Kurt giggled, God was his laugh even more adorable than his voice, and continued speaking. "No, actually. I-, You don't look so happy when you swim. Maybe that's just your game face? Or something, I don't know. But I do know when someone doesn't enjoy what is supposed to be their dream."

"That's actually just the face I wear whenever I'm focusing on swimming." Blaine sighed, then realized lying would not be polite to do to his crush. "Okay, no. That's not it. I really...I don't really like swimming to be honest. It wasn't my choice of career. When I was younger and in high school, I had dreams of being a musician and actor. I was really great at it, too. And then my Dad convinced me to try out sports, get me to straighten-up. I decided to try swimming because who doesn't love swimming in the first place?" Blaine laughed, and noticed Kurt was wearing one of those heart-filled glares. The one that said, "Yes, I'm really listening and I understand everything."

Blaine continued, "Unfortunately for me, I ended up being really good at it without even trying. But if I had a choice, I would have rather chosen diving. It's more exciting than just swimming back and forth. But either way, I went with it. I won a lot of competitions in school, and my Dad told me I qualified for Stanford's swimming scholarship. That was great, really. I didn't want to disappoint my family, so I went there. I graduated, and then became an olympian. It all happened so fast, I guess because it wasn't really what I wanted?" Blaine tried, staring up at Kurt again. "But it's okay. Once I'm done here, I think I want to settle down. I don't want to become one of those legends. I really...I really just want to try music again. It's one of my only passions." Blaine sighed.

"I know exactly how you feel." Kurt smiled, placing his hand over Blaine's. "I wanted to sing when I was young, too. But I always had an eye for fashion, and it's something I really love, though. Not everybody is as fortunate as I am to get so, lucky I guess with my career choice. I never thought I'd have a chance, but I did and that was so great for me." Kurt smiled wider, squeezing Blaine's hand softly.

"Thank you, Kurt. I heard about your, your highschool tormentors. That was so cruel of them, you're such an amazing person and you inspire me, Kurt." Blaine smiled with this puppydog eyes and Kurt held back an urge to kiss him. Instead, Kurt leaned over and hugged him tightly. The embrace was nice and warm, filled with feelings and unknown lust.

Kurt pulled away first, patting Blaine's shoulder and smiling again. "I should let you get back to practice..."

"Oh, no, I'm done." Blaine grinned widely as a smile danced on Kurt's lips as well. "Kurt Hummel, I believe we have a date tonight."

Kurt stood up, and locked his hand with Blaine's. "It's Friday already? Wow." Kurt breathed, gathering all of his things. "I guess I should go get ready then, it's your turn to pick me up." Kurt smiled, leaning over to kiss Blaine's cheek softly.

Blaine immediately wrapped his arms around Kurt's torso, holding him there for a second. Kurt giggled, and placed his hand gently on Blaine naked bicep. "I'll text you when I'm on my way."

"Perfect." Kurt called, walking out of the large building and was hit in the face with a few camera men. He waved to them, and then quickly hopped into his car. He had a date to prepare for.

Blaine ran as fast as he could throughout the pool, trying not to slip and fall on his face. Now a black eye would not look too lovely with a suit, Blaine thought and smiled at his own wit. He walked out the back exit of the arena and unlocked his car. He was still only in his speedo and a towel, but thankfully there were no paparazzi or any other bystanders. He started his car and drove back to his hotel. Blaine Anderson had a gorgeous man to seduce and make happy tonight, and he knew just the way to do that.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Notes:**

**HAAAY! Sorry for my hiatus, I'm vacationing in lovely Orlando, Florida. I won't be home until Thursday of this upcoming week, so I may be able to update one of my stories by Saturday. Most likely State of the Art so read it,guyys! (on scarvesandcoffee!)**

**IF YOU HAVEN'T, CHECK OUT THE AH-MAZING FANART DINOJAY MADE FOR ME BECAUSE I WON SOME AWESOME CONTEST! :D [Link at the bottom]**

**Isn't it fantastic? Many thank you's to her!3**

**I managed to find time to update this AND "Once In a Lifetime" (I had to write it all on my phone which is a HARD and timeful process) But I missed writing and all of that fancy stuff.**

**So here you go 3!**

Kurt slid into the black, leather passenger seat in Blaine's Mercedes-Benz. "Nice car!"  
"Why thank you, I'm glad I have your approval." Blaine smiled, shifting the ignition into reverse to pull out of the parking lot.  
"The wooden finish was a very nice touch," Kurt commented, running his sleek fingers along the hard surface. "It's hot." He fanned himself jokingly.  
"Well, duh, you're in here." He smirked, winking at Kurt.  
"You're an asshat," Kurt giggled, fixing his lightweight sweater that was draped over his broad shoulders. "So, what's on the agenda for this evening?"  
"Kurt, I told you. This is top secret information." He stated simply, attempting to hide behind his tiny smile. Blaine went through a lot of effort for planning for this date. He wanted to have a fun yet calm night for the both of them. However, he didn't just want the end of the night to finish off in each other's beds. Blaine pulled his car into the back lot of the building, trying to hide where they were from Kurt. "We have arrived, kind sir!" Blaine announced, dashing out of the car to open Kurt's door for him.  
"Bowling, Blaine? Really?" Kurt sighed, cocking an eyebrow up at him. He took Blaine's outstretched hand and got up out of the seat.  
"Um, yes! Bowling is amazing." Blaine boasted, locking his fingers in with Kurt's. "It's really fun, though I fail epicly at it."  
Kurt just nodded, trying not to let his disappointment become too obvious.  
"Listen, this isn't all I have planned tonight. Don't worry though, we'll have fun. I promise." Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand, rubbing his thumb in gentle strokes over his palm.  
"I don't doubt that," Kurt said, walking in sync with Blaine's steps to the front doors of the busy building. "I'm just not really...the sporty type."  
"Is this okay?" Blaine questioned, wrapping his arm across Kurt's torso, walking close to him. "I know PDA might be a bad idea, but I'm a touchy person. Can't help it." Blaine pouted.  
"Nah, it's cute. I don't care if anybody sees us."  
"Really? That's great." Blaine grinned, holding open the door for Kurt to walk through. "After you, my dear."  
"Thank you." Kurt said politely, walking into the bowling alley. One thing Kurt Hummel adored was manners on a male. Chivalry was most definitely not dead, Blaine was an genius in that topic. Blaine quickly caught up with him, leading Kurt up to the front desk.  
"Hey guys, how can I help yo- Oh my gosh, you're Blaine Anderson!" The girl who was working the desk said, staring up at him with wide eyes. "Oh right, you made reservations! Oh gosh let me go get everything set up for you!" The young lady ran away, leaving both of them standing confused.  
Kurt looked over to Blaine for an explanation, but he just shrugged and laughed. The girl, Talia, came back and dragged them to a lane. "This is for you guys! It's quieter over here, we have people making sure NOBODY bothers you. If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask!" She smiled, dropping off a bottle of wine and their bowling shoes.  
"Size 10?" Blaine questioned, handing over the neon sneakers.  
"Size 10," Kurt agreed, stripping off his loafers and placing his feet into the shoes. "Ick, these things always make me feel gross." Kurt complained, tying the green and pink laces tight.  
"Don't worry, I had them cleaned thoroughly and sanitized just for us." Blaine smiled, tying up his own shoes and walking over to the rack of shiny bowling balls. "What color?"  
"Hmmmmm," Kurt thought, heading over next to Blaine. "I'll have that stunning blue, please."  
"Matches your gorgeous eyes," Blaine mumbled, blushing at the comment.  
"What was that?" Kurt questioned, already striding back over to the table to type in their names on the list.  
"I said you look fantastic." Blaine grinned, sitting next to Kurt. He popped open the red wine and poured both of them a glass, watching Kurt tap away on the touchscreen.  
"So do you." Kurt smiled. "Now let's go make me feel like a teenager again!"  
"Aye aye, captain!" Blaine snapped his fingers, and suddenly the entire room went dark. The blacklights struck on, creating a purplish glow throughout the room. Laser lights danced throughout the rest of the room, almost like a night club. A few hoots and hollers echoed throughout the alley, and Kurt just laughed. Blaine smiled back, singing along to the background music that was playing loudly over the speakers.  
"This is pretty good," Kurt winked, sticking his fingers into the blue bowling ball. He walked up toward the lane, and bent over slightly, sending the ball flying down the lane. Managing to knock down a few pins, he turned around and clapped happily. Too busy observing Kurt's ass, Blaine looked up confusingly, but just clapped back.

"My turn!" Blaine giggled, grabbing his lime green ball and pranced toward the lane. He expertly bent over, crossing his feet and sent the heavy ball sailing down the alley. On his first turn, Blaine managed a strike. Kurt laughed and clapped loudly, Blaine bowed in response and wiggled his hips.  
"I thought you didn't like bowling!" Kurt frowned, poking Blaine hard on the shoulder. Blaine smirked, poking Kurt's stomach gently. "I may or may not have lied."  
Kurt replied with a gasp, grabbing his ball and navigating back up the lane. He tossed the ball towards the pins, this time managing a strike as well. Kurt jumped up in excitement again, and Blaine smiled. "Well done, young Obiwon."  
Kurt cocked his head, smiling again. "So how about those drinks?"  
After 2 games of bowling, Kurt and Blaine were now exhausted and slightly tipsy. Blaine paid the lady at the front, and picked up Kurt, raising him into his strong arms. He carried a giggling Kurt all the way to the car before placing him into the passenger seat.  
"I had a whole entire evening planned," Blaine frowned as he started up his car. "But I don't think you or I have enough energy to finish the night."  
"Hey, you're a fucking olympian! No energy to take me out to dinner?" Kurt giggled, turning his head to the window.  
"Of course I'll take you to dinner." Blaine smiled, kissing Kurt's cheek gently and drove to the nearest restaraunt.  
Blaine took them to a small diner nearby, something quiet yet still tasteful. Kurt seemed to be enjoying himself, so that was a huge plus. They had a few more drinks at the table, as well as a chicken finger platter to share. Kurt complained that the meal would go straight to his hips, but obliged. Blaine offered to purchase him a salad, but he argued to himself there would be time for dessert. The dinner was fairly decent, and now they were walking along the road back toward the car. "I really had fun tonight, Blaine. You surprised me." Kurt smiled, holding Blaine's hand tighter.  
"Was it my great date skills or my amazing bowling ability?" He joked, feeling the nice burn of alcohol flooding through his veins.  
"Both! I thought you were going to suck at bowling!" Kurt giggled, playfully shoving into Blaine.  
Blaine immediately pulled Kurt closer, wrapping his arms around Kurt's body. His front was pushed up flush against Kurt as Kurt was forced onto the car. "I'm planning on sucking other things too," Blaine blurted seductively, panicking at his sudden outburst. "I'm sorry, that-I wasn't supposed to say that." He apologized, backing off from Kurt and letting him step into the car.  
When they quickly settled in, Kurt grabbed Blaine's wrist and almost jumped into his lap. "Show me," Kurt pleaded, his eyes now flooded with a dark hue.  
Blaine swallowed thickly, glancing into Kurt's horny-filled eyes. He tried to think deeply with the head on his shoulders, not the one placed between his thighs. "I really really want too," Blaine whispered, grabbing Kurt's cheeks and placing a gentle kiss on his lips. "But.. it wouldn't feel right to take advantage of you on our first date."  
Kurt kissed Blaine this time before pulling away gently. "You're right," Kurt readjusted himself in the seat. "I'm sorry. What else do you have planned?"  
"Hey, it's perfectly okay." Blaine smiled, grabbing Kurt's hand slowly. "The London Eye." He said simply, watching as his analog clock in his car struck 7pm.  
"The London Eye...?" Kurt questioned, a puzzled expression dancing on his face.  
"Mmhm. We have a private date on a giant ass ferris wheel. There will be delicious desserts and wine, accompanied by romantic music." He revealed, driving them toward the dock.  
"Let's go!" Kurt urged, immediately excited. This was by far the best date he'd been on yet.

* * *

The boys walked into the large, white capsule. The doors were held open to them by two men dressed up like two guards. One of the nodded to Blaine, signalling that their desserts would be with them shortly. Blaine helped Kurt settle in on the nice couch in the corner, and let the lights flicker down to a low life. Soft instrumental music sounded throughout the tight capsule, and two servants brought in a large platter of cookies, cakes and other tasteful desserts. Two large bottles of wine and other mixed drinks were placed on a table in the corner, and the men quickly disappeared. Candles illuminated the small room, that was now navigating toward the top of the wheel. The ride up was long, because they moved the wheel at an extremely slow pace for them.

"This is fantastic, Blaine." Kurt said in awe, glancing at the city lights that danced around in shadows on the tiny walls.

"Isn't it? I thought it'd be really romantic. We have around," Blaine glanced down at his clock. "30 minutes to enjoy the exquisite scenery." He explained.

Blaine put his iPhone in the dock on the small wooden table, tapping onto his "Romance" playlist.

Immediately, one of his new favorite songs began playing throughout the capsule as they reached the top. Kurt gasped at the gorgeous sights of the luxirious city, he even noticed the shining arena in the background.

"Are you excited?" Kurt asked, curling up in a ball on the blankets. Blaine slid in next to him, marveling in the lights as well.

"I'm nervous. I don't want to mess up," Blaine sighed, laying down on his back. "I know that none of them are as good as I am, but I just want to get it done and over with. It's a lot of pressure."

"The opening ceremony is tomorrow evening." Kurt noted, laying back next to him.

"Indeed it is, and then I have to wait a few more days until the stupid competition." Blaine frowned.

"Lots of practice?"

"_Hours_ of practice." Blaine repeated, standing up quickly and placing a song he really wanted to serenade to Kurt.

Kurt just hummed in acknowledgement, captivated by the illuminated city.

"May I sing for you?" Blaine asked, pressing play on his iPod and sitting next to Kurt.

"Please do." Kurt commented, turning around and staring at Blaine.

Blaine opened his mouth to sing, clearing his throat quietly. He waited for the music to begin, and then he sang out to Kurt.

_"Take my hand, I'll teach you to dance.  
I'll spin you around, won't let you fall down.  
Would you let me lead, you can step on my feet.  
Give it a try, it'll be alright." _

Blaine pulled Kurt up by his hands, intertwining their hands and started to dance together around the room. Kurt picked up the next line, seeing as he knew the song quite well.

_"The room's hush, hush,  
And now's our moment.  
Take it in feel it all and hold it.  
Eyes on you, eyes on me.  
We're doing this right."_

Blaine twirled them around in a circle, picking up the speed of their feet. Kurt smiled widely, following in on each of Blaine's quick steps.

They continued the song in unison, their voices harmonizing together in one perfect melody.

_"Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love.  
Spotlight shining, it's all about us.  
It's oh, oh, all,  
About uh, uh, us.  
And every heart in the room will melt,  
This is a feeling I've never felt but,  
It's all about us!"_

Blaine got down on his knees, leaving a blushing Kurt standing above him. He looked up to Kurt in a pleading motion, smiling widely.

_"Suddenly, I'm feeling brave.  
Don't know what's got into me,  
Why I feel this way.  
Can we dance, real slow?  
Can I hold you,can I hold you close?" _

He jumped up instantly, wrapping his arms tightly around Kurt's waist. Kurt leaned into the touch, swaying closely next to him. They rocked in sync with each other, quietly singing the rest of the song.

_"The room's hush, hush,  
And now's our moment.  
Take it in feel it all and hold it.  
Eyes on you, eyes on me.  
We're doing this right._

Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love.  
Spotlight shining, it's all about us.  
It's oh, oh, all,  
About uh, uh, us.  
And every heart in the room will melt,  
This is a feeling I've never felt but,  
It's all about us.

Do you hear that love?  
They're playing our song.  
Do you think we're ready?  
Oh I'm really feeling it.  
Do you hear that love?  
Do you hear that love?

Do you hear that love?  
They're playing our song.  
Do you think we're ready yet?  
Love I'm really feeling it.  
Do you hear that love?  
Do you hear that love?

Do you hear that love?  
They're playing our song.  
Do you think we're ready yet?  
Oh I'm really feeling it.  
Do you hear that love?  
Do you hear that love?

Lovers dance when they're feeling in love.  
Spotlight shining, it's all about us.  
It's all about us.  
It's all, all, all, all.  
Every heart in the room will melt,  
This is a feeling I've never felt,  
But it's all about us.

Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love.  
Spotlight shining, it's all about us.  
It's oh oh all about us  
(hey-ey hey)  
And every heart in the room will melt,  
This is a feeling I've never felt but,  
It's oh, oh,  
It's all about us..."

After the song was finished and the music turned back into soft, relaxing instruments flooding together to create a glorious symphony, Kurt and Blaine fell back together on the blankets. They were starting their second loop on the wheel, and the lights shone even brighter outside.

"Wine?" Blaine asked, pouring both of them a glass of delicious white liquid.

"Please." Kurt pleaded, fanning himself yet again.

"Hot?" Blaine questioned, handing him the filled glass, sitting up on the blankets. They both gazed out the windows, transfixed by the scenery yet again. It was like an illusion, up here nothing else mattered but them. They were alone, secluded from the rest of their hectic lives. This time was for them to share, to relax and admire each other.

"Only because you're in here." Kurt giggled, putting his glass down on the floor and quickly captured Blaine's lips with his own, earning a muffled laugh from Blaine.

**Chapter End Notes:**

**Thanks for reading, guys! Make sure to check out that amazing fanart here:**

** post/28148926046/the-stars-lean-down-to-kiss-you-for**

**The song used is "All About Us/He is We + Owl City."**

** watch?v=R7Gf2SOmz5Q**

**That is the wonderful song that you guys should definitely listen to! C:**

**I promise to update ASAP! Enjoy your evening, guys! :D**

**Oh, the next chapter will be the Opening Ceremonies. That I still have yet to watch, to get a good idea of how to write the next chapter :/**


	10. Chapter 10

_Author's Chapter Notes:_

_Sorry for the delay! It turns out that my trip has been extended and I won't be home until Sunday.. :/ Well, here's your chapter! I'm sorry if it's entirely inaccurate, but that's because I had absolutely no way of watching the Opening Ceremonies which is why the whole plot of that lacks detail. And every video I have seen so far has not given me much help :/_

_Next chapter will be Blaine's race! :) _

_Sorry if this chapter was so short, I'm really busy :( _

_Also, I'm reallly sorry about how shitty that layout was for last chapter. I have no idea what happened with my computer/phone. Luckily, this was all written on my laptop! :) _

Blaine was halfway through the Opening ceremony, standing proudly next to his team-mates on platform, smiling happily at the huge crowd. The roar increased when the announcers stopped conversation, but Blaine had been barely paying attention to the talking. The loud uproar of the audience ceased when Michelle Obama, the U.S president, went to the large podium and spoke to the people. Blaine half-listened, seaching for Kurt in one of the exclusive boxes. The final design of the swimsuit had been in, after a lot of altering done by Kurt because they turned out to be tight trunks, not speedos. Though lacking experience in style, Blaine thought the trunks were still very fashionable. The male American teams for all of the swimming had to wear the same swimcap and trunks; and Kurt did a lovely job of keeping them elegant yet tasteful, as well as a dash of patriotic.

The trunks were a darkened shade of black, with one thigh sporting an elongated American flag. The other side had the Hummel Co. logo etched into the bottom of the suit, a small "H" in white sewing fabric. All in all, it would look great in photos. The swimcap simply had a tiny American flag with the last names engraved on the side, also sporting the tiny little logo while the entire thing was dark blue. The entire idea was clever yet not very original, but Kurt didn't really have a lot of thinking room. There were strict standards, and Kurt had no intentions of breaking them. To be honest, Kurt told Blaine that he had absolutely no clue why the asked him to design the sportswear, but Kurt figured it had to do with publicity and more importantly, money.

Fireworks erupted in the sky, signalling to the people in the arena and in the rest of the World that the ceremony had ended and the games had begun. Smiling widely at the enormous display of colors, Blaine nudged a ever famous Michael Phelps on the shoulder, exchanging smiles. Thousands of cameras in the crowds clicked in numerous directions, all capturing perfect moments to release to the media and personal memories. Blaine smiled again as the arena darkened, and the rain had ceased from above. Music started playing in the atmosphere as Blaine walked off the platform towards the backstage for interviews and other things. But mostly to see Kurt-yes, to see wonderful Kurt.

As soon as Blaine followed behind the other athletes toward the large enterance and exit in the gigantic lobby, a large group of paparazzi and photographers hit Blaine like a truck.

He smiled and waved at most of them as he could, searching around timidly for Kurt. He had lost sight of him for most of the evening, and figured he would see Kurt at the gala later. Tomorrow was their huge fundraiser, and Blaine knew Kurt wouldn't miss it for the world. But tonight, Blaine had to push through the swarming photographers and head to the large champagne/dessert party the game-masters and other famous people were holding in one of the luxury hotels nearby.

A NBC interviewer dressed in a brown suit walked up to Blaine calmly, simply asking him for an interview as they were live on air. Blaine agreed, seeing as he had a little time to spare. The man nodded to his partner, the camera man, and the tape began rolling.

"Blaine Anderson, rumors have spread around like wildfire that you have a new lover?" The man asked professionally, keeping his game-face on.

Blaine hesitated with his answer, his nervousness kicking into his system. Kurt and him had agreed that it would be acceptable to release the news, because they figured everyone would be so hyped up about the Games to even consider it. Plus, homophobia was at a minimum today. There are a lot of gay athletes, including Blaine. So why shouldn't _he_ get a chance at love, too? "Uh, yeah, I do."

At that response, a larger group of photographers and other television station cameras swarmed Blaine.

"And can you confirm that his man is Kurt Hummel, fashion extraordinarre?" He asked, forcing the microphone toward Blaine.

He looked into the camera proudly, "Yes, it is."

The man nodded toward him, signalling that new questions were arising. Blaine nodded, smiling widely at the other cameras in his face.

"So, how have you been preparing for the games? The competition looks pretty tough this year." The interviewer commented. The camera man shifted, getting fairly tired with heaving around the large professional camera.

"I've just been spending as much time in the pool as I can, trying to relax and not get too fiesty about it. And yeah, the other athletes are really fierce, but as they say, the best man will win." Blaine announced, watching a few women recorders jot down the comment as bright flashes damaged his vision.

Blaine started to push away with a smile and a quiet goodbye, but the cameras still followed him every step.

"And what will you do if you win the prized gold medal?" The man asked behind him, the camera had already caught up with Blaine.

He sighed, looking at them with tired yet practiced eyes. He had been through thousands of interviews, but none were more inconvenient than this. "Obviously celebrate, it would be an honor. But as this point I'm not sure where my career will take me. Best of luck to the rest of the nominees, hope to see you soon in the water." Blaine winked, figuring that would stir the other athletes and the uproar of the media.

He said goodbye in a more fierce tone, shaking hands with the interviewer as he muttered a quick thank you. He pushed through the large, London 2012 decorated doors, and walked out onto the carpet that was displayed towards the street at the front. Even more cameras hit him in the face, yet Blaine wasn't surpised. He smiled at them, posing for a few photos in his white, olympic tracksuit. Loud echoes of "Anderson!" "Blaine!" and other names were thrown his way, but Blaine honestly didn't have the time to meet with every single one of the interviewers. He gave his comment this evening, and that was enough for the ceremony. They would just have to wait until after he had won his stunning gold medal, and it sat confidently around his neck.

When Blaine hopped into his limo, he saw faint glows of cameras outside. He pulled out his phone, and sent a text to Kurt asking him where he was and if he enjoyed his evening. Blaine laid back into the leather chairs, taking a sip of the complimentary champagne that was in the tiny refridgerator. The ride to his hotel was quiet, the driver not speaking a word to him and in exchange Blaine hadn't initiated conversation. Blaine was hoping that he could rush in his building with no paparazzi or other crazed fans (Yes, he had a few run-ins with those lately,) and get changed swiftly and head right back out. He didn't really plan to stay too late, so he could make it to the fundraiser bright and early and help everybody set up and greet the few fans. The tickets to the "Save The Hurting" (Blaine and Kurt had come up with the name themselves,) had been immediately sold out within a few hours. The VIP tickets were completely gone, as well as the 300 General Admission tickets. As well as the Silent Auction had been filled, tons of great items were on sale. A few stars had already given a definite yes to attendance, including Neil Patrick Harris, Ricky Martin, Alexander McQueen and huge other people. Clay Aiken, Elton John and Adam Lambert even agreed to perform. Numerous other people had yet to contact Blaine and his publicist, but he was sure there was going to be many more exciting people and activities.

The limo came to a halt, signalling to Blaine that he was ready to depart up to his room. The driver walked out, quickly grabbed his suitcases from the truck and opened his side door. Blaine thanked him, grabbing his suitcases and walking briskly up to his penthouse suite.

When Blaine reached his room, he slid his green key into the slot, and waited for the light to turn light green. When it did, the door clicked and he could push it open.

"Hello!" called Kurt from the other room in the lounge.

Surprised to hear his voice, Blaine smiled. "Hey!"

"C'mere?" Kurt asked, sounding as if he was very focused.

"What?" Blaine wondered when he walked into the room, setting his large suitcase on the floor. He shrugged off his white Team USA jacket, and sat down on the couch next to Kurt. Kurt had been gazing at the coffee table that was now loaded with magazines, newspapers and various other articles.

"What is this stuff?" Blaine questioned, picking up one of the news magazines.

The title on the front screamed **"Blaine Anderson: Hooking up in London!"**

Blaine shrugged off the first one, and then picked up one of the other magazines. Kurt stared at him with a nervous look that Blaine failed to notice.

Staring down at the popular magazine, Blaine read the headline aloud with a hint of fear and exhaustion in his voice. **"NO GAY ATHLETES IN LONDON!"**

_Chapter End Notes:_

_Sorry for that quick update, but it was the best I could do for you!_

_How will Klaine deal with all of the Olympic homophobic hate?_

_Will it tear them apart, or make them better?_

_**Tune in next chapter to find out :) Please review!**_

_**I hope to update by like, Monday! (STATE OF THE ART, SO GO READ IT!)**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Chapter Notes:**

**Here's a longer chapter for you guys! [LONGEST CHAPTER TO DATE, YAY!] Or, as long as I can do since I've been on the road for 15 hours today and am exhausted because it's almost midnight and I JUST got home. And now it's morning because I fell asleep mid-writing and finished as SOON as I woke up...at 7AM :/**

_In This Chapter: BEFORE THE CEREMONIES Kurt angst WITH HIS ASSISTANT. (To show you Kurt's mood changes and all that,) the Ceremony Afterparty._

NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE SMUT, (finally) :3

**On a side note: Please don't give me any shit regarding this chapter. I know I really haven't seen any hate lately, but I'm literally on my last limb. I've been having an awful time lately with my family mainly, I just got beat the shit out of by my Grandmother and I'm tired as fuck of just being around. So, please just leave kind words if you decide to leave any? Thank you very much.**

* * *

**Opening Night**

"Here," Kut greeted as he walked through the large office doors, placing the air-sealed plastic bag on Heather's desk.

"What the Hell is this, Kurt?" She eyed him wearily, picking up the bag and examining it critically.

"Um, finished designs?" Kurt said hopefully, plopping down tiredly into one of the chairs in the corner.

"Kurt, this is nowhere near finished." She argued as she flopped the bag on her desk.

"It's perfectly finished," He answered, rolling his eyes.

"The Opening Ceremony is tonight, for Christ's sake!" She complained, sighing loudly as she took off her brown eyeglasses. She gave him a cold stare as she leaned back in her desk chair. "You're a professional, perhaps even one of the best in the fashion industry, and all you can give me is this crap?"

"Listen, calm down. There's what, like 5 people on the American teams? Relax and enjoy yourself here. It's quite lovely." He said, snapping his fingers in a demanding attitude as Heather's assistant droned in machincally.

"Yes, Mister Hummel?" She asked innocently, since she was one of the brand new interns on the job.

"Large iced coffee. Caramel, please." He ordered and immediately waved her off to get his drink.

Heather shot him a death glare again, standing up angrily. "No, Kurt, there are like fifty! You realize you designed for every swimming competitor, correct? And there's heaps of other things you just set in stone! The extra suits in case of emergency, merchandise, and numerous other things!" She explained in a furious rage. "What has gotten into you, Kurt? Do you think this is some sort of joke?"

"I don-" Kurt started.

"Oh, right. Don't answer that. You're too busy sleeping with the swimmers," She deadpanned, interupting his argument.

Kurt inhaled, a poison look etching onto his face. He tilted his head as he sat up straighter in his chair, refusing to let that shot get to his heart. "Heather. Take a breather, it's just the olympics. Them assholes who run this thing don't even pay attention to the fabrics on their athletes bodies, just the speed they swim and the medal they wear around their necks." He pointed out, irritatingly awaiting his long desired drink.

"Them assholes are the ones signing your paycheck." She snarled, slamming her macbook shut.

"And I'm the one signing yours." Kurt shot back, flaming with fury himself. He stood up and walked out straight out of the room, leaving a breathless and angered Heather behind without another word.

* * *

"What the Hell is going on, Kurt?" Blaine asked, his eyes filling with tears as he read the article. The front page was hammered with slurs toward Blaine, random townspeople declaring that they didn't want any "Homosexual meetings" occuring during the Games when he was supposed to be practicing. They were essentially demanding that Blaine be disqualified for completely ridiculous reasons, similar to that he didn't even care about his sport due to his "lack of focus". Blaine Anderson was accustomed to homophobic attitudes, and learned to skip around them, not letting them damage his personality or courage. However, when they tried to shimmy him out of his _life _because he was seen kissing a _male_ it was an entire different story.

"I-I don't even know," Kurt sighed, leaning back on the couch. He had been sitting here for a few minutes, figuring that Blaine would have already been here and prepared for the party. When he arrived at the doorstep to Blaine's hotel room, stacks of newspapers and magazines were tied together on the floor. Kurt picked them up curiously, immediately digging in to find the scoop on Blaine. When he had found it, he himself was shocked beyond recognition. In fact, he was even more offended and annoyed than he had been in his entire life.

"They don't want me to swim..." Blaine breathed, choking out a tiny sob. Even though Blaine wasn't as full on head-athlete as much as the other competitors, it was still a passion for Blaine. He had grown up believing in this nature, using this as his weapon and his speciality. Blaine's talent had paved his way for his career and now his only way of setting himself free from this lifestyle was being threatened. Blaine Anderson had made a personal goal to obtain the Gold Medal to prove his efforts and then retire in peace, an agreement he had made between his entire family.

"I know, hun." Kurt whispered, wrapping his arms tightly around Blaine's torso, tugging him closer to his chest. Blaine continued to cry like a baby, his soft side hitting Kurt a little hard. But Kurt understood his struggle and pain right now, so he obliged to holding him. "We need to go soon though, dear."

"I know," Blaine whispered, sitting up and reaching for the soft tissue Kurt had handed to him. "I'm sorry, it's just, they, Kurt they want me gone because of who I _am," _He explained sadly, a puppy dog frown on his face as he wiped away his dripping tears.

"I understand. Trust me, I've been there. But, let's just forget about it for now, okay? They can't damage us or what we have, I promise it." Kurt explained, smiling at Blaine for comfort. He can't believe that he just told Blaine that they definitely were a thing now despite the conflict from the haters.

"I trust you..." Blaine swore, standing up and staring down at Kurt. "I'm going to um, go get dressed."

Kurt nodded, and Blaine walked away towards his bedroom. Kurt got up and strode to his own bag, pulling out his ironed suit that was neatly folded. He made his way for Blaine's bathroom, stripping himself quickly and placing his black Armani suit on his body. Studying himself in the mirror, Kurt decided he looked stunning enough to attend the luxury party. He slid his hands down his slightly silky suit, and opened the door. When he walked into the lounge, Blaine was patiently awaiting on his couch. Blaine noticed him as soon as the floor creaked, so he turned around. Blaine's jaw opened slightly in awe, and a sparkle fired in his irises.

"You look great." Blaine swallowed, standing up.

"Thank you, you look quite dapper yourself." Kurt replied, taking Blaine's outstretched hand and intertwining his fingers with Blaine's. Yet again, their fingers fit perfectly smooth against each other.

Blaine was wearing a dark brown suit, matching his light hazel eyes, with a white bowtie draped on his neck. He looked extremely nerdy, a look that Blaine wore well, and Kurt couldn't help but adore his outfit.

Blaine walked them out to the black limo that was awaiting outside, and they gathered in the darkened backseats quietly. As soon as they were settled in, the driver took off to take them to the most luxiorious hotel in all of London, the Lanesborough. Upon request, the hotel had reserved a large ballroom that was for every competitor and other exclusive staff member in the Olympics that had been invited. The festivities would include performances, speeches, other forms of entertainment, and delicious wines and other tasty drinks with desserts. The gathering all seemed a bit overwhelming and too formal for Blaine.

Kurt, however, was used to this rich atmosphere. The entire evening would be less awkward for him because of his experience. On the other hand, it would be severely strange because Blaine would be with him as a date.

"Oh shit!" Kurt gasped, snapping his head around to look at Blaine.

Blaine eyed him back curiously, a nervous look on his face now. "What? What's wrong?"

"Is it really a good idea to um...go here?" Kurt questioned, taking a sip of the complimentary water in the refridgerator anxiously.

"Why not?" Blaine asked, shifting uncomfortably in his soft leather seat.

"Well, with the news and whatnot, don't you think people might judge us here? Or worse, beat us up?" Kurt bit his lip, staring out the window as the limo came to a slow stop.

"I doubt it. Plus, we were invited. So we should go to you know, not be rude?" Blaine said, unbuckling his seat belt and straightening his suite.

"We're here, sir." Blaine's driver announced, lowering the shade that previously seperated them. "Are you two ready to get out?"

"Yeah, just give us a moment." Blaine said, nodding to his driver, Louis.

"As you wish, sir." Louis got out of the car, and went to gather a few bodyguards. Paparazzi swarmed the enterance, cameras were flashing rapidly outside.

"We'll be fine. If it gets too stressful, we'll leave. Okay?" Blaine prompted, already sliding over to exit out of the car.

"Right." Kurt confirmed, slowly unbuckling his belt as well and also straightening his silk suit. "Ready."

Blaine pressed the tiny red buzzer on the door, signalling to Louis that the door could be opened. Louis quickly came to open the backdoor, letting the two body guards surround them. They both stepped out of the car, Kurt getting out first and waiting with Blaine. Their hands were still clenched together, a big "Fuck you!" to the tabloids. They smiled to the crowd of photographers as they walked toward the doors.

The two very large bodyguards followed them right away, one of them holding the door open right in front of them. Blaine turned to Kurt for confirmation to go inside, and he nodded shyly.

Doors pushed open, the two men walked nervously into the large ballroom. They were dressed properly for the occassion, and they blended together perfectly. Only a few photographers and news cameras were allowed in the ballroom, so they turned quickly to the couple when they walked in. The bodyguards were still standing quietly behind the two, protecting them from any harm that could come their way.

"Let's get drinks?" Blaine wondered, walking toward one of the ladies who were prancing around with champagne glasses.

Kurt followed behind him, picking up one of the glasses after Blaine as the woman passed. They saw a table in the back marked with their names, luckily they were placed together, and they made their way toward the table. The elegant surface already had food placed upon it, trays still left unopened. There was only a few people at the table, some that Kurt hardly recognized. Two of the gentleman who were speaking at the table Kut knew right away, the famous fashion designer Marc Jacobs and the current manager of the priceless Louis Vuitton deisgn company who had participated in sponsoring and other aspects of the Games.

On the other side of the table was the athletes, fellow swimmers that Blaine barely knew. The only swimmer Blaine had come to terms with was Conner Jaeger, the competitor that lost to Blaine in the trials. He was swimming in other events, and Blaine and him had socialized quite a bit in their free time in the Aquatics Centre. He was also slightly acquainted with Michael Phelps, who was actually sort of pissy in person, but who could be a decent guy at times.

Kurt and Blaine sat down at the far end of the table, earning greetings from various people placed around the large, rectangular table. Two servants quickly walked over, opening up their trays to reveal a delicious type of...pie? Neither of the gentleman were completely sure, but it tasted delicious anyway.

The two seemed to be enjoying their night at the event so far, sticking together as much as possible. They were only approached once or twice by news people, who were as respectful as possible. Blaine usually answered for the both of them because he could keep his calm better. Blaine politely responded to the questions, but tried to get them to depart as quickly as he could.

A few photographers had strutted over, and Kurt reluctantly agreed to allow them to snap a couple of photos. After they were done, they two listened intently to the speeches and wonderful performances.

It was around midnight when disaster stuck.

Blaine was the first to notice the two brawny security guards lurking near them, trying to steathily avoid them but kept whispering into their headsets and pointing at the two.

It caused him to become uncomfortable, and he tried to keep as relaxed as possible to not bother Kurt. Since right now, they had been having a decent night and he didn't want to ruin Kurt's content mood.

Blaine knew he couldn't keep it a secret much longer when the two men started to walk toward them, a cold, hard and robotic look on their faces.

"Kurt." Blaine nudged his side quietly as he whispered in his ear.

"Yeah," Kurt asked distractedly, hypnotized by the soundings of one of the performers.

"I think we should go..." Blaine said, pushing his chair away from the table.

"What? Why-" Kurt started, curiously looking around them.

"Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson." One of the men interrupted rudely, towering over the sitting men. Blaine pushed his chair back toward the table, and swallowed shakingly.

"That would be us. How can I help you two gentlemen?" Kurt smiled, looking up at them unphased.

"We have recieved a few complaints about your prescence." The other man declared, keeping a neutral look on his face.

"How unfortunate," Kurt deadpanned. "Now if you'd excuse me, I was watching something." He turned back toward the stage, trying again to listen to the music.

"I'm going to have to ask you two men to leave, now." He said more sternly, huddling around the table.

Everyone that was currently seated stared toward the group, curiously looking at them. A few of the people gasped, angry to be disrupted from the performance. Suddenly, the entire ballroom was quiet and focused on the fiasco at their table.

"I don't think that would be necessary." Blaine argued, looking up at the security men.

"I don't think that you have the _right_ to speak to me that way." The taller man snarled with his thick British accent, picking up Blaine by his expensive suit and tugging him out of the chair. Blaine didn't even say anything offensive, he had been mantaining a calm attitude toward the men until now. Nobody in the entire world had the ability _nor_ privilege to judge or critiscize Blaine on his actions and lifestyle choices. No-one except Blaine himself.

"What do you think you're doing!?" Blaine shouted angrily, watching as Kurt was picked up in the same exact way by the other frightening man.

Wide eyes stared at the fighting group from around the entire room offended, a few others stepped in to attempt at Kurt and Blaine's assitance. It seemed that they also thought this was an outrage, but they soon lost the chance at helping them up. Because other security guards pushed them back away from the table and from the large conflict resting in the room, as cameras flashed from various points in the area. The Staff managed to hide in the back, as the game-masters stared appalled from the front table.

"Get those scum out of here!" Screeched one of the older men at the head table with a scornful and disgusted look.

"We'll leave, just let go of my expensive suit, you _rats!_" Kurt yelled, letting himself be dropped. "What the Hell is wrong with you people!?" He sighed, kicking over his chair that was assigned to him.

"You're asking the wrong audience!" Another game master boomed, this time a female.

"This is ridiculous. I'm a CELEBRITY. If you think you're getting out of this hands-free, you have a whole different thing coming!" Kurt screeched at the top of his lungs, storming out of the ballroom angrily.

Blaine looked around, also infuriated, and followed suit behind Kurt. Cameras whipped him in the face, asking him various questions. Kurt was yelling at one of the Valet men, ordering for his limo.

Blaine snapped his fingers at the lead valet men, who called for his limo to be driven up at the carpet.

"Kurt!" Blaine yelled, searching down the carpet toward the limo.

Dozens of reporters and various other peoplem digging for any scoop of information they could muster, called their names to try to grab their attention, while Blaine made a mad-dash to his limo. When he caught up to Kurt, he quickly grabbed his arm and reassuredly pushed him into the sleek, black limo. It was almost like a safe-haven for them, pushed away from the pressurizing interviewers and hateful people they once knew as friends-or people they simply respected.

Louis shut the doors tight, ignoring the rush of crazy people, and went to start the vehicle.

Blaine rose the black shade, seperating them into privacy. "Are you alright?"

"No, I'm not alright!" Kurt exclaimed, tilting his head back and letting out a loud sigh. He pinched the bridge of his nose, willing himself to calm down. "Those maniacs kicked us out for no logical reason! AND THEY DAMAGED MY SUIT!" He yelled, furiously attempting to fix the small tear in his suit.

Blaine closed his eyes and leaned his head against the cool glass of the tinted window. "I know they did, but there's nothing we can do about it now."

"You think that this won't spread around right away? Soon enough, everybody will know. And that just makes your sports case worse. Clearly, they're really serious about wanting you out of the Games." Kurt said.

"I guess so. But it's not like they can actually kick me out, that's unfair beyond all recognition." Blaine chuckled, not sure if he even completely convinced himself.

"This is absolutely ridiculous." Kurt breathed, feeling slightly more relaxed when Blaine's tight, bronze arms encircled his waist.

"It'll be okay, just try to calm down." Blaine promised, kissing the top of his forehead. "Plus, if you don't have the fashion industry," Blaine started, pressing another kiss to Kurt's gentle temple. "You'll always have me."

"Wait, I could lose my business!?" Kurt gasped jokingly, smiling at the fondness of the chaste kisses, and the familiarity of Blaine's grasp. He could definitely get used to this, even if it meant losing everything that surrounded him with happiness. That is, risking everything else that made him ecstatic just so he could be with Blaine Anderson. Who in return, was the man of his dreams he'd been waiting for for an enternity and distracted him from his famous-style nightmare.

**Chapter End Notes:**

I apologize that chapter ended on such an odd note, I wasn't entirely sure how to incoporate a cliffhanger there. Mainly because my next chapter is simply the Fundraiser and then Blaine's competition, nothing too climatic. After that chapter is when the fun starts ;)

**If you'd like, feel free to come talk to me over on my tumblr!: (fueled-by-hurt)**

Cause that'd mean a lot to me and would be really awesome to speak to all my followers of this story! :) Or you know, if you have some complaints regarding this chapter. Or the entire story altogether. But, why are you reading it then!?

_Until next time..._


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I'm really sorry about slow updates, guys! There are multiple reasons for my lack of writing, mostly because I've been too lazy. And now my brilliant mind decides to start writing after the actual Klaine breakup. Holy fuck I've never been so sad in my entire life. DO YOU UNDERSTAND HOW WRONG THIS IS!? D: KURT AND BLAINE AND NOOOO /3**

**Now, moving along children. Many of you have decided to jump the gun on me and point out that England in general isn't homophobic. Exactly, it isn't. But once again, this is AU and not all people are okay with it. But now that you've pointed it out, I clarify it in this chapter. Legit, like right away. And then it's all over. See? No harm done. Also, I know that the Olympic games go in synchronized order with each competition, like…qualifiers, semi-finals, and all that blah blah. But I just had this differently due to my lack of time to write out each race. Surely that'd be boring…all they do is swim back and forth. -_- (No offense to the actual sport, it's just not really my cup of tea.) So to clarify, they race up until the Finals before the Opening Ceremonies. For each sport. And that's when the real games begin. I know, not very logical but hey, sorry it's an AU. :/ I'm not sure of when next I'll be able to update the next chapter, but hopefully in a weeks time. Until then, stay wonderful and power through all this depressing Klaine shit because GURLS/GUYS I FEEL YOU AND IT PAINS ME TO THE BONE.**

**Oh, and thank you for all the lovely kind responses/alerts/favorites I have received with this story! It means a lot! :) If you could all check out my other stories too, it'd be even better? ;) **

"Kurt, just relax okay? You realize they can't hate us forever. Gay Unions are legal here, for Christ's sake." Blaine complained, swiping his key into the slot to open his hotel room. He sighed as he pulled the door open, flicking on the lights.

"Exactly, which makes this all wrong. It's just ridiculous. That was a hate crime, Blaine." Kurt argued, tossing his jacket onto the nearest chair and plopping down on the couch in the sitting area.

"It won't last. By tomorrow I'm sure it'll blow over. Unfortunately, we have more important things to worry about." Blaine explained, walking into his bathroom. "Like our fundraiser!" He shouted before he shut the door, undressing himself. He could hear the faint sounds of Kurt's voice, who was apparently arguing with himself. Blaine smiled in appreciation before quickly hopping into the shower.

Kurt crossed his arms across his chest and thought long and hard. Here he was, in one of his most favorite cities in the World and they were criticizing him for the most ridiculous of reasons. But Kurt knew deep down that this was the fault of older, more religious people who would simply not let such sinful behavior occur during the World's most precious moments together. However, Blaine had a point. This country was fairly supportive of gays, so he knew that it would be shrugged off soon enough. Until then, he'd just have to forget everyone else and focus on their fundraiser tomorrow. It had blown up in the media as well as the homophobia scandal. It was nice to see some people on their sides, especially a lot of popular magazines and television news programs attacked the hatred they were receiving. It most definitely be forgotten soon during the hectic rush of the games. Which reminded Kurt that Blaine had his competition tomorrow, right before the fundraiser. Blaine had neglected to even mention his sport though, even since Blaine had blown straight through to the final race. Even though Kurt wasn't one for sports, he had been following Blaine's competitions and all that for the sake of their relationship, which was also escalating quickly. Kurt could hear the crank of the pipes from the bathroom as Blaine turned off the shower, and Kurt fixed his outfit appropriately. He walked over to his bag that was draped on the chair nearest the bedroom. Carefully, he picked out proper attire to wear for bed. Lovely silk pajamas with a pullover robe. Blaine had allowed Kurt to stay the night, seeing as it would be easiest since Kurt would have to go straight to the arena to direct with the planning crew before the show started, while Blaine went to the aquatics centre. Kurt wished he could be there for him, but Blaine assured him that it would be completely okay to DVR it and watch the sport later. Surely it would be all over the news, covering up their relationship scandal. And everything would soon be okay, or Kurt had hoped so.

When Blaine walked out of the bathroom clad in only a thin white towel wrapped snug around his hips, Kurt was not prepared for the rush of _holy hot _he was hit with.

"Kurt? You alright?" Blaine asked nervously, shaking the remaining drops of water from his wet curls.

"Oh, yeah. F-fine. I'm going to go get uh, changed." Kurt explained, rushing right past Blaine into the sealed off bathroom. He mentally prayed to whatever God there was out there to let his impending erection calm down. He'd seen naked men before, but never one as attractive as Blaine and _his._

As fast as he could, Kurt tugged off his expensive suit and _did not give a damn for once that it was DESIGNER_ and pulled on his pajamas. Kurt figured he could skip the skin care routine tonight. He picked up his clothes as delicately as he could, trying to conserve as much of the fabric as he could, to protect them from wrinkles. Pulling the door open, he inhaled sharply and walked back toward Blaine.

"Hey, stranger." Blaine whispered, immediately grabbing Kurt from behind. He smiled as he wrapped his arms tightly around Kurt's center, pulling him right against his own half naked body.

"Gosh! Blaine you scared the hell outta me," Kurt giggled, tilting his head up to allow Blaine access as he pampered kisses across his neck.

"Mmm, sorry." Blaine whispered, his breath tickling Kurt's sensitive ear. "Let's go to bed, okay? Long day tomorrow." He smiled, breaking apart from their embrace. He grabbed Kurt's hand by habit, leading him toward his temporary bedroom. Kurt hesitated slightly, but followed right behind him.

When Blaine sat right down into bed, not even bothering to turn on the light, Kurt rose an eyebrow at him. Blaine shrugged, tucking himself under the covers and laying his head against the pillow.

"No funny business?" Kurt asked skeptically, walking around to the other side of the bed. He heard Blaine chuckle as he lifted the comforter, slowly slipping under it next to Blaine. "What a shame, they gave us so many condoms to use."

Blaine rolled his eyes in adoration, shifting closer to Kurt in the bed. Kurt turned onto his side as Blaine came up from behind him, big spooning him. "Should save that until after I win, eh?" Blaine smiled, kissing Kurt's cheek goodnight.

**End Note: I'm sorry that I cut it there, but guys I can't write this right now. There's too much controversy going on with the fandom and I can't stop feeling sad about their breakup. Writing happy!Klaine feels so wrong and ugh it makes my stomach sick. Let's pray to god that those spoilers were incorrect, and that they stay together. Next chapter will be longer and better, I promise! It will contain the fundraiser, finally! And Blaine's race, and then smut as I promised ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Chapter Notes:**

Bahahahaha I finally got my lazy ass to write. No, but I figured I should probably get the ball rolling because school starts soon and I just applied for a job. Anyway, my dear readers, this chapter is longer as promised! :)

**Oh, and R.I.P Klaine. Please, RIB you better fucking have them get back together in the ****_most romantic fashion there has been on that show._**** I swear to God.**

_Without further adieu, enjoy the chapter! :)_

* * *

"Roll the carpet out!" Kurt demanded, straightening the white tie that was pressed snug against his gray suit. The staff that was following eagerly behind him rolled out the cream colored carpet as ordered, making sure that it was no less than perfectly straight.

"Await further instructions. Take a break, you've guys earned it." Kurt smiled, patting one of the sweaty staff members on the shoulder. The man nodded in response, taking off with the rest of the team to relax.

So far, the entire morning was going as planned. Kurt had arrived bright and early, entertaining himself with straightening the bouquets of various flowers, fixing set lists and different other things. Kurt was a slight perfectionist, okay he was a _complete _perfectionist, and he desired nothing more than to have this evening go smoothly. When the staff arrived, he busied them with attending to the other tasks needed to be completed by the evening. The front doors were set to open in approximately 7 hours, at 5PM. Blaine's race was scheduled to start in a couple of minutes, so Kurt was running towards the lobby to catch the race on television. Of course Kurt had every desire to sit in the stands, proudly boast Blaine from afar, but he couldn't score a ticket and this fundraiser needed a supervisor. Blaine had assured him it would be perfectly okay, he could congratulate him later. And that is exactly what Kurt had in mind.

"What channel are the olympics on?" Kurt asked one of the people behind the main lobby desk. She smiled up at him and informed him to switch the controls to channel 9.

Kurt plopped down comfortably on a couch in the corner, crossed his legs and flicked the TV to the correct channel. Kurt rolled his eyes at the boring tv announcers that continued their session of droning on about the Games and athletes, so he reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. He set a quick text to Blaine before he was about to appear at the water, simply reading "Courage."

* * *

Blaine sighed frustratingly, tugging off his over-ear headphones off his head. His coach was talking to him, and Blaine didn't want to hear any of it. He knew the drill, he knew all of his techniques, Blaine knew everything. And all he needed to get in the zone was his music, his hidden passion, and his pain in the ass coach refused to leave him be.

"I know!" Blaine yelled at the older man, walking straight out of the locker room and disappearing into the waiting area. He knew that he would get Hell for it later, especially if he didn't win. Blaine shook his hands out, trying to release the impending stress from his body. In the pocket of his USA tracksuit, he felt his phone vibrate. He pulled it out reluctantly, the counter on the top of the sliding door was ticking down towards zero. He smiled when he saw it was a one word text from Kurt, and he typed back a quick "Thank You." Courage, that is exactly what Blaine needed right now.

A stage man off to the right mouthed a "You're Up" as the doors slid open, revealing the familiar scent of chlorine and the eager crowd. He stepped out of the waiting area, through the doors and onto the deck. Flashing one of his best smiles, that failed to compete with the thousand sof camera flashes, he waved meekly and made his way to his lane, number eight. Being towards the end of the pool gave Blaine more confidence, it allowed him to keep focus and prevented him from being distracted by the competitive heat of the other athletes around him.

A few cameras swarmed closer towards him, and Blaine opted to ignore them. He noticed his coach and publicist along the far right side of his lane, smiling encouragement at him. Blaine smiled back, peeling off his tracksuit slowly. Inside of the jacket pockets, Blaine pulled out his swimcap and goggles. He smoothed down his ruffle of curls, slicking them back with some shapening gel. The cap went right onto his head, snug tight and soon the feeling went unnoticed because of it's familiarity. The race was set to begin soon, so Blaine stretched accordingly and stepped toward the diving blocks.

Blaine exhaled deeply, pulling his black goggles over his head. He adjusted them to fit his eyes perfectly, and made sure they didn't pull too hard on his skin. Deeming them perfectly, he stepped up to the diving board. He got down in position, and waited patiently for the gun to go off. At the sound of the gunshot, Blaine dived into the pool and swam for his life. On average this race was about a fourteen minute long back and forth motion. As boring as it was, this was Blaine's life. He had to live, breathe, and sleep swimming. So that's what he did. Blaine had no idea what position he was in as he kicked off the wall, flipping underwater and propelling himself towards the other side of the pool. Although he wouldn't care so much, he really just wanted a silver. Blaine just had to make his father proud of him.

Blaine kept up his repetitive cycles of kick, push, swim, his entire body working as one machine, propelling him across the water. Blaine knew that him or _somebody_ was about to win, the race was heeding toward an end. It had been at least 10 minutes at the minimum, and the crowd was roaring above them. Though the thick tendency of the water blocked out most sound, he could hear the screams and clapping above. So Blaine went into overdrive, using his body to swim as fast as he possibly could. When Blaine peered above the water slightly, ready to push back off the wall he saw his Coach right above him, smiling eagerly.

That could only mean one thing.

Blaine Anderson had won the Olympic Gold Medal.

* * *

Kurt jumped up excitedly as soon as Blaine touched the platform, signalling that he had come in first place. Not only did he come in first, but he also beat the World Record. "Oh my gosh, yes!" Kurt screamed, latching onto Helen-who was also ecstatic next to him-in triumph. "He did it, he did it!"

For the most part, a lot of the people that had gathered into the large lobby were happy and congratulating Kurt. Except for the few British members in the area, simply murmuring a silent good job.

Kurt fixed his gaze back onto the television as the cameras focused on Blaine. Blaine looked absolutely clueless, but when he realized his accomplishment he started punching the air and smiling. Kurt watched in adoration along with the rest of the World as Blaine Anderson, olympic gold medalist, leaped out of the pool and ran around in happiness. Kurt could not have felt more proud at that very moment, and when the American flag was draped around Blaine's shoulders, Kurt teared up in joy.

* * *

Blaine was erupting in pride, shaking hands with the other athletes who congratulated him on his medal. Dozens of cameras were attacking him, and Blaine just smiled and answered a few questions for the impending interviewers who came up to him.

NBC, an American network, walked up to him and Blaine smiled into the camera. The woman with the mike congratulated him, and asked him about the race. Blaine smiled, "It was fantastic. This is fantastic! I truly had no idea if I was even ahead, I just kept swimming with the hope I'd come out in first. And now that I look at it, wow, it was so close! Major props to the rest of the swimmers. It was great."

"Thank you for your time, great race!" The woman said, patting his shoulder and disappearing back into the crowd.

When Blaine received his medal, he kissed it passionately with promises that it was over. Promises that his new life could begin, an omen to send Blaine on his new path. Blaine Anderson had never been so grateful in his entire life.

As soon as he could, he went back to his hotel room and called Kurt. He had a fundraiser to get to.

* * *

**Chapter End Notes:**

So I decided to put the fundraiser in the **next, and most possibly the last, **chapter.

But no worries, my writing shall not end! :D

**If you haven't check out my new story, "In My Head" in which Kurt is an angel of sorts and Blaine is a dreamer.(ON SCARVES AND COFFEE, soon to be on here!)**

^^ That's my new piece of work, I'm hoping it gets more reads! :)

and I most definitely am beginning another fic. :) Take care guys! Keep on the lookout for the next chapter.

xoxo,

~Lexi.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello, lovely dears! :) I've finally finished writing this chapter, which was supposed to be the last.**

_However..._

I decided I will put the last chapter/epilogue/last cHAPTER in the next chapter. :)

Tongue twister, eh? No? No. Okay.

**Anyway, thanks for reading! Reviews are welcome and very appreciated. xo**

* * *

Kurt stood backstage, watching as another person concluded their speech. It had been about an hour in of the fundraiser, and Blaine still wasn't here yet. But Kurt remained calm, because he had no doubt in his mind that he wouldn't show up. After all, he just won a gold medal. Clearly he'd be busy, but he'd find time to get here before their performance. Carefully, he held his script in a tight yet relaxed grip in his hands. He was up next, to make a proper introduction to their guests. It was a full house, and it seemed that people were having a great time. The fans were in their most classiful element, there was no screaming or begging for autographs. Though each time one of them caught Kurt, he'd stop for a brief moment and talk with them. They were absolutely ecstatic that they had such dedication to their fans, and Kurt was happy to oblige.

When the presenter stepped off stage, shook hands with Kurt, and then disappeared, Kurt was given his cue to go on the podium.

As Kurt stepped onto the stage, he gave a gentle wave and a tiny smile. The audience erupted in applause, and Kurt blushed from the welcoming attention. He straightened his expensive, sleek suit and stepped up onto the large podium resting center stage.

"Hello," Kurt began, and the clapping ceased around him. "Thank you for coming to this event tonight. It is my absolute pleasure to be here with all of you extraordinary people. Whether you're a talk show host, a famous actress, or even a fangirl who runs a blog: you're the people I admire. The people that give us hope for a more accepting, greater generation. Today, in this room, we are equal. Nobody is superior to the other, we are all sitting here today with one simple goal: To change the World to be equal to all." A couple of claps echoed throughout the room, and Kurt walked off the podium. A man with a handheld microphone walked over, and Kurt went to go sit at the bottom of the stage, mike in hand. "Though we all know deep down inside, that is basically Mission: Impossible. But hope is what keeps the heart pumping, what keeps the prize solid and golden. So, my dear friends, push forward with entire hope that one day, the World will be different and more excepting. Maybe not in my day, or yours, but hopefully in our offspring."

"If nobody opposes, I'd like to share my story." He continued, crossing his legs properly and looking out into the crowd that was eagerly staring up at him. There was a lack of cameras raised, except for the few reporters aligning the back wall. It was truly a personal, touching moment. Everybody in the building was entranced by Kurt's quiet, calm tone and his relaxed demeanor. His words spoke what others have feared to say, or never had the pride of admitting this truth. "I came from a background where people were completely unaccepting. I was bullied each and every day for being the lone gay kid at my school. I was stereo-typed, which I still am to this day, and tortured for something I had zero absolute control over. And I've come to realize that this hateful attitude toward the 'different' kids has decreased. People have grown up, realized their wrongs. However, it's still an evident problem today. Young people who never had the chance to experience something great in their lives because it ended too soon have died because of these actions. Who knows? One of those children could have been the next Mother Teresa, or an equivalent. It is something I take such trouble in saying, because I was once in their position. A huge aspect we are all working for is the legalization of gay marriage in all fifty states of America. Hopefully one day, worldwide acceptance. I, for one, am definitely looking forward to the possibility of tying-the-knot in my future and I certainly don't want to have to travel to an entire different area to do so. Here we have all gathered in celebration; to help build hope for a better tomorrow. I want to again, thank you all for attending this evening. As you know, Blaine Anderson was supposed to be accompanying me today, and he will definitely be as soon as possible. After all, he just won an Olympic gold medal. So, Congratulations to him!" Kurt smiled, clapping along once again with everybody else. "And with that, enjoy yourselves!" He smiled, dropping down to the floor and dancing at the front when the music began playing. A couple of fans kind of huddled him, but Kurt relaxed and danced along with them. At the back of his mind though, Kurt analyzed the truth in his closing words. He would just have to wait until Blaine showed up.

* * *

"Come on, come on..." Blaine sighed, resting his head against the comfortable leather abyss of seat behind him. The traffic was ridiculous at rush hour, and Blaine's limo had been in a deadlock for about fifteen minutes. He was unbelievably close to the building where the fundraiser was being held, and he couldn't even get there because of the huge build-up of agonizing non-moving traffic.

It was almost six o'clock now, and Blaine was incredibly late. As a final resort, Blaine double checked his feet to confirm that his flats were secured tightly to his feet. Running his fingers through his tangle of curls, Blaine turned the lock on the back door and pushed it open. He stared at the mass of cars around them, swallowing the street, before he stepped out onto the open road, slamming the door shut. He ran to the passenger window, tapped goodbye to his driver and dashed down the road. Blaine quickly maneuvered towards the sidewalk, using his athletic stamina to run to the event.

Dozens of people caught sight of him running down the crowded sidewalks, but to Blaine they were simply a blur of figures and odd glances. A couple of people pointed out his status, but he just smiled, nodded and kept on running. Barely breaking a sweat, Blaine increased his pace as he neared the doors. The area was surrounded by police, bodyguards and various other protective services. Blaine slowed to a walk, straightening his suit and attempting to re-align his haphazard combination of hair. A woman who also seemed to be in a rush almost slammed into Blaine's side, sending him toward a questionable-looking shop. But Blaine kept pushing forward, _literally, _and quickened his strides.

Blaine shook out his thoughts and kept walking towards the building. One of Blaine's bodyguards who had arrived earlier had noticed him hastily walking down the street, and rushed up to meet Blaine. Without any words, he had attached himself to Blaine's side and escorted him quickly towards the doors. Blaine smiled to the clan of photographers situated outside of the building, waving to them as they snapped endless photos of his entrance. He made it.

* * *

**Chapter End Notes:**

The last chapter will be updated as quickly as possible! :)** AND AS PROMISED, THERE WILL BE A LOT OF SMUT. ;) I'm really sorry for my recent lack of updates/really short chapters. I just like making the story long ok :( **

**Leave me some inspiring words in the reviews or at my tumblr? It makes me write faster AND better :)**

Or if you'd like, you can prompt me for a ficlet or anything like that over here too. That'd be awesome.

Hi so just click here and you'd make my day c:

Take care, babycakes!

xoxo,

~Lexi.


	15. Chapter 15

**Author Notes:**

Here you guys go! The last chapter :)

First off, I'd just like to **thank everyone** who has reviewed/read this story. It means a lot to me! :)

Second; Unfortunately, I think this is the last fic I will be writing until September/November time. I've gotten a job and I'll have school, therefore my writing time will be limited. I'm also a beta-reader and I have priorities to my authors. Unless I gain a remarkable idea, I think this is the last you'll see of me for quite some time. Sad, right? Maybe not. :P I tried to make this chapter as amazing as possible, so I really hope you read the whole thing carefully and with as much detail as I wrote it. _Warnings for some tiny smut._

If you guys really really miss my writing, which I doubt will happen, just come beg me to write _somethin_g at my tumblr. The URL is on my profile on here :) Please?

**Oh, and if this story gets 20 reviews (Only 2 more!) I will write an incredibly filthy, smutty, sex-crazed one-shot for this fic, added onto as the Epilogue. ;)**

* * *

Blaine was immediately engulfed backstage by a large armful of Kurt Hummel. Kurt wrapped his arms securely around Blaine's shoulders, and pulled him into a tight embrace.

"Hey, you." Kurt smiled, easing into the warmth radiating from Blaine's heated body. Blaine nuzzled into Kurt's hug fondly, missing the great strength of his arms as they clenched his own toned body against Kurt's.

Instead of replying, Blaine squeezed Kurt once before pulling away softly and slowly. He turned around to the stagecrew behind them, winking at them once. Kurt stared at Blaine with a baffled expression, but Blaine ignored him and pushed open the curtain to the stage.

"Who's ready to get this party started?!" Blaine screeched to the large crowd of people as he grinned to them. A loud uproar of applause and screams, followed by numerous flashes of cameras, erupted around Blaine.

Backstage, Kurt smiled at the appreciation of his boyfriend. And he thought this was a calm group of people.

* * *

The acoustic guitar began strumming, vibrating under the coarse touch of Blaine's fingertips. A violin started playing in-sync with the sound, creating a delicious symphony of perfect music flowing through the air. The crowd was deafingly silent and calm with few cameras, patiently eyeing Kurt and Blaine as they sat on stools in the middle of the stage. Two dense center spotlights were focused on their forms, Blaine holding his own guitar in his lap and Kurt listening to the beautiful harmony he was playing. Clad with a handheld microphone, Kurt held it up close to his mouth as Blaine leaned into his mike-stand on the floor of the stage. Blaine opened his mouth and sang with all his might, straight from his beating heart.

"When I see your smile, tears run down my face, I can't replace...

And now that I'm strong I have figured out how this World turns cold and it breaks through my soul,

And I know I'll find, deep inside me, I can be the one.

I will never let you fall-," Blaine paused, Kurt taking his own "Let you fall," in the background quietly.

"I'll stand up with you forever,

I'll be there for you through it all-," Blaine paused again, taking a heavy inhale of breath as he finally made eye contact with Kurt. Tears were shining his stunning eyes when he repeated softly. "Through it all,"

"Even if saving you sends me to Heaven." Blaine finished steadily, swallowing deeply as tears also pierced his eyes. He glanced out toward the crowd, smiling at the heart-filled stares shone back up to him. Continuing his rhythmic pattern on his instrument, he stared back up at Kurt.

Kurt smiled, opening his mouth and letting his perfect, high-pitched voice into the gentle ears of the crowd. "It's okay, it's okay. It's oka-aaaay," He repeated, turning toward the sea of people in front of him.

"Seasons are changing and waves are crashing and stars are falling all for us,

days grow longer and nights grow shorter,

I can show you I'll be the one..." He finished abruptly, swooshing around to face Blaine again.

"I will never let you fall." Blaine cut in, looking up and seranding right toward Kurt. A tiny waterfall of sweat bordered his forehead, slowly dripping down his sideburns and towards his neck, glistening it in the light.

"Let you fall," Kurt sang quietly, gripping the mic tighter.

"I'll stand up with you forever,

I'll be there for you through it all," Blaine repeated the chorus.

"Through it all," Kurt once again murmured, closing his eyes to drown himself in the serendipty of the blissful music.

"Even if saving you sends me to Heaven, 'cause you're my, you're my my- my true love, my whole heart, please don't throw that away.

'Cause I'm here: For you, please don't walk away and please tell me you'll staaaaay!" Drums kicked in the background, the guitar got heavier and Blaine increased his tempo. He shockingly stood up, walking closer towards the mic stand and swung his guitar behind his back. An electric guitar played in the harmony and Blaine sang deeper and with more emotion. It was an unexpected rush, and it fit perfectly. "Wooooooaaahhhhh, Staay, wooah!" Sweat poured down his neck in steady streams now, flooding the collar of his newly changed into t-shirt.

Blaine dropped to his knees in the most classic fashion ever, grabbing the mike on his journey to the stage floor. Kurt almost giggled behind him, but instead smiled and hummed in the back.

"Use me as you will, pull my strings just for a thrill,

and I'll know I'll be okay,

though my skies are turning gray.

I will never let you fall,

I'll stand up with you forever. I'll be there for you through it all,

Even if saving you sends me to Heaven!" Blaine jumped up, and the reckless members of the crowd swarmed closer to the stage. All too quickly it turned from calm and sweet duet, to heavy rock concert. Kurt absolutely loved it. Blaine clenched his eyes shut tightly and reached a fist out to the crowd, singing out the final chorus with strong tone and loud pitch.

"I will never let you fall,

I'll stand up with you forever! I'll be there for you through it all,

Even if saving you sends me to Heaven..." Blaine finished softly, opening his eyes and turning around to face Kurt. Kurt was basically in tears now, the romantic gesture and overwhelming sensation of being on stage again rang in his ears and overpowered his senses. Blaine grabbed Kurt's perfectly manicured hands and pulled him to the front of the stage. Blaine bowed in gratitude at the explosion of applause, and forced Kurt to bow in appreciation as well. Blaine grabbed Kurt's waist spontaneously, twirling him in front of Blaine. He dipped Kurt down, then attached his lips to Kurt's plush ones instantly. A flash of red sprouted on Kurt's cheeks, but he just wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck and closed his eyes when basically everybody in the audience began screaming and numerous flashes of light pounded his vision.

This was officially the: Best. Night. Ever.

* * *

As Kurt shut the door quietly to his hotel room, he was immediately slammed up against the wall.

Blaine pinned his body tightly against the wall, forcing Kurt to stare into his eyes and remain helpless under Blaine's grasp.

Kurt refused to look shocked, so he just looked curiously and with darkened pupils. Blaine already was sporting dark brown irises, though barely visible due to his blown pupils. He latched his mouth onto Kurt's neck, exploring his soft and pale skin roughly as he sucked a large hickey straight onto the flesh. After, he kissed down his neck softly, grazing his teeth lightly against the raised skin that was cold because of Kurt's goosebumps. Blaine had found his sensitive spot.

Blaine licked against his collarbone, releasing his tongue and blowing on the wet skin underneath. Kurt shivered, feeling the familiar feeling of an impending erection growing in his suitpants. Blaine continued kissing Kurt's neck, earning tiny gasps ever so often at a too-rough tug, or if Blaine licked swiftly at the spot just under Kurt's sensitive ear.

"Blaine," Kurt whispered sweetly, starting to get flustered from the onslaught of affection and lust.

"Mmm," Blaine replied in a hushed, husky tone, biting the lobe of Kurt's ear softly- but with not enough pressure to cause pain. Kurt opened his eyes, putting his hands on Blaine's chest slowly. "Tell me what you need, love." Blaine demanded, unaffected by the warning.

"Bedroom?" Kurt asked nervously, tilting his head as Blaine pulled away from Kurt's addicting pale skin. They locked gazes, and Blaine just nodded dumbfoundly with his mouth slightly agape. Kurt smiled, and looked down curiously at the ground. Catching on, Blaine secured Kurt tightly in his grasp, and carried Kurt towards the awaiting bedroom. Kurt laughed at the gesture, and Blaine just smiled against Kurt's chest. He slowly tipped Kurt down onto the mattress, right on the edge of the bed.

Letting go of Kurt's body, he reached down and carefully began detaching Kurt's tight clothing. First, he tugged off Kurt's white shirt overtop his body. Underneath, Blaine peeled Kurt's blank undershirt that was clinging snugly to the slight trail of sweat on Kurt's chest and stomach.

His chest now fully exposed, Blaine just stared at the beautiful expanse of skin that was revealed and growled quietly in anticipation.

"I love you." Blaine whispered, quickly shagging the rest of their clothes onto the floor.

"I love you, too." Kurt replied, kissing Blaine with necessary passion, love, and a million other emotions words could never define.

* * *

**Heads Up: Please don't murder me because I didn't write the sex scene. BUT, if you read the End Note, you'll see exactly how you can recieve the privilege to see Kurt lose his virginity ;) Thank you!**

**Chapter End Notes:**  
First and foremost: (I don't want to make this end note too long!)

Once again: **thank you** to all you readers who stayed tight on this long ride of this story. It means the World to me that this reached over 15+ reviews and 10,000+ reads! That may not be a lot to some of you, but that's more than I'd ever imagine. :) Please **review**! It'd make me smile more than cupcakes.

**I also mentioned:If this story gets 20 reviews (Only 2 more!) I will write an incredibly filthy, smutty, sex-crazed one-shot for this fic, added onto as the Epilogue. ;) Mostly because I kind of screwed you guys over on reading in on their sex scene! But if you get it up to only *30 reviews*, I will write it for you!**

Song sung by Kurt & Blaine: Your Guardian Angel/ The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. *Not my song, nor do I intend or claim to have written and own it. All that jazz.

Much thanks and final farewell _for now,_

Lexi. xo


	16. Epilogue: Part 1

**Author's Chapter Notes:**

**How awesome am I to make a *2* part epilogue? (That's because YOU were all fantastic and got memore reviews than I even wanted! AND 10k+ READS? THANK YOU, MY LOVES!) Pretty awesome, right!? Also, as you can tell long chapters aren't really my thing, so I just put the smut in this one (also continued in the next,) and the ending I orignally desired for this story in the second part!**

I really hope you enjoy it, guys! :)

I'm sure if I'm a great smut writer, but I hope it's decent enough. I think it's pretty fucking hot. It's also unbeta'd so I apologize for any grammar mistakes.

**Warnings: Lots and lots of sex-there's also a bit of slut-shaming, but it's very mild.**

As you know, this is my last full fic for a bit of time. *PLEASE* If you haven't already, check out my other fics **ON SCARVES AND COFFEE! AND HERE!**! I have some simple sexy one-shots, and 2 other multi-chapter stories :)

* * *

"Kurt, you're stunning…" Blaine marveled, eyeing up Kurt's beautiful pallor of skin, his slightly muscular and flexible body stretching underneath Blaine on the bed. Blaine ran the soft pads of his fingertips gently along his body, mentally capturing the perfect softness of Kurt's moisturized skin. An evident blush spread down Kurt's body at the intimacy of the touch, a beautiful waterfall of a slight red shade cascading down his figure.

Kurt simply smiled in reply, his mind fogged with the swirly anticipation of arousal. Blaine continued to explore Kurt's body from head to toe, trailing behind his gentle caresses with a swift peck of his lips.

"Please just touch me," Kurt pleaded, mechanically bucking his hips up under Blaine's gaze, desperate for some sort of friction. Blaine chuckled humorlessly, coming out in dry and rough breaths. He leaned down, forcing himself down on his knees below Kurt on the bed. Placing a wet, open kiss along Kurt's hip, he beckoned Kurt to turn over. Kurt shivered at the amazing pressure of his lips, and rolled over. Blaine soon came eyelevel with Kurt's gorgeous, round ass. Unable to resist his temptation, Blaine immediately grabbed his asscheeks and squeezed gently. Kurt heaved out a loud gasp, yearning Blaine to continue. Blaine kneaded his hands into the soft, plush skin of Kurt's ass, occasionally spreading his cheeks apart to reveal a clean and tight hole. Once Kurt was basically _squirming like a whore_ Blaine smacked him once right across his left cheek. Kurt jumped up at the stinging sensation, but immediately fell into the delicious, _filthy_, feeling and perched his ass up higher, practically begging for more. Spanking him again, slightly harder, Blaine stared at the red imprint of his hand that was etching onto Kurt's skin. _Mine_, Blaine thought hungrily.

"May I, um," Blaine started, slightly embarrassed by asking Kurt's permission. He didn't want to overstep his boundaries or make Kurt feel uncomfortable, so attempted to ignore the rapid spread of a blush across his cheeks.

"What?" Kurt breathed out, turning his head around to look at Blaine. His hear was already slightly discombobulated, strands scattered around his forehead due to sweat. Barely even into anything too heavy yet and Kurt was already desperate for it.

"Lick you?" Blaine sighed, forcing himself to open his eyes and stare into Kurt's eyes. When he made eye contact, he noticed the hooded look of Kurt's face and his pupils widened drastically at the question.

"P-Please…" Kurt gasped, dropping his head to the pillow in front of him. On contact of Blaine's hands against his cheeks, he spread his legs wide and allowed Blaine easy access.

"Fuck," Blaine stared, his mouth watering at the light dusting of hair and the husky smell of Kurt's body. But it was far from disgusting, it was manly, tasteful and most importantly: _Kurt._ Blaine opened his mouth slowly, easing his tongue close to Kurt's open legs. Once he made contact, he tasted the sweet flavor of Kurt's sweat, and a combination of other simple flavors. He just ran his tongue slightly over his hole, rolling his tongue up and down, poking his tongue down to Kurt's balls and back up. Above him, Kurt was moving and thrashing up on the bed, moaning louder than ever before. Blaine sucked one of his testicles into his mouth, rolling them around in his mouth, devouring them with his tongue. Kurt squeaked above him, trying to decide whether to press back into Blaine's mouth or snap his hips forward to hump against the mattress.

Blaine released his grip of his mouth around Kurt's balls, and moved his mouth up higher in between Kurt's cheeks again. He puckered his lips, opening his mouth slightly and dived his tongue straight into Kurt's hole. He only pressed inside of him slightly, thrashing his tongue back and forth inside of Kurt. Once Kurt was familiar with the stretch, he pushed his tongue deeper into Kurt, spreading him open farther.

"Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, Holy F-Fuck!" Kurt cried out, closing his eyes shut tight and relishing in the amazing pleasure of Blaine's tongue. _Damn does that man know how to use his mouth,_ Kurt thought, pushing his ass up higher into the air against Blaine's mouth. The push did well, basically swallowing his entire tongue into Kurt, and both men were enjoying it more than enough. After Blaine continued to explore Kurt's asshole with his tongue, pressing against the soft flesh inside and spreading him open wider, Kurt started to complain that it was way too much and he needed some release.

Blaine pulled his tongue out slowly, lapping up against his puckered opening gently with the tip of his tongue. Kurt whined out wantonly yet again, and Blaine pulled back reluctantly.

"Suck me," Kurt demanded, trying to roll over and succeeding, only with a sharp pain shooting up his spine from his new position.

"Sore?" Blaine laughed drily, his voice rough and staggered. Blaine almost got the wind knocked out of him when he saw the darkened skin of Kurt's cock, a large cock in fact. Kurt was a decent size, at least a long seven inches and neatly trimmed. His cock was turned a darker shade than his skin, already beading with traces of pre-come on his tip and down the side, tracing along a purple vein. Blaine moaned in the back of his throat at the sight, and rushed forward to attach his mouth. He got down on his knees again in front of Kurt, and Kurt immediately plunged his hands into Blaine's curly locks.

Blaine kissed his hipbones softly from where they were peaking out of his pale skin, and Kurt felt shivers dart up his spine. He opened his legs again, hearing a few joints crack from the repositioning of his legs again.

Pushing his head further towards his cock, Kurt increased the pressure on the back of Blaine's head. Blaine obliged, the tip of his dick bouncing against Blaine's wet lips.

"Eager, are we?" Blaine smiled, looking up at Kurt with dark, honey eyes and long eyelashes. He remained eye contact as Kurt's gaze refused to falter, shiny and deep with passion and an onslaught of horniness.

"Yes, now please! Your mouth on my cock, _now._" Kurt demanded in a fiercer tone, pushing his cock into Blaine's stretched lips. Blaine took him in eagerly, opening his mouth wide and sinking his mouth as deep as he could around Kurt's length.

Kurt saw stars in his eyes as he felt the incredible pressure and suction around his cock, causing waves of pleasure to shoot straight into his veins, and he almost thrusted up into Blaine's mouth.

When his hips twitched unwillingly into Blaine's mouth, the hazel-eyed man stared up at Kurt and rose an eyebrow. Kurt tried to stutter out an apology, but before he could, Blaine tugged his mouth off of Kurt's cock with a pop. He frowned at the lack of friction, whining at the cold exposure of the air against his dick. Strangely, the sensation tickled and caused him to want Blaine's mouth even more now.

"Fuck my throat?" Blaine asked, his voice still scratchy and deep. Kurt lost his breath, and he simply just stared at Blaine with wide eyes. Blaine ignored his stare, returning his mouth onto Kurt's cock. Kurt got lost in the pleasure of Blaine's mouth around him, and did as he was told. He bucked his hips up slowly, easing his cock farther into Blaine's mouth. The amazing feeling was indescribable, so Blaine kept hollowing out his cheeks and sucking while Kurt pounded farther and rougher into Blaine's throat.

When he felt Blaine begin to choke, he swore loudly and pulled back slightly. Blaine gagged a bit, but soon returned to sucking harshly onto Kurt's leaking cock. "Close!" Kurt screamed, tugging rougher onto Blaine's dampened curls and throwing his head back in ecstasy against the pillows.

Without warning, Kurt could feel the impending rush of his orgasm sweeping over him, beginning in the lower pools of his belly and sprouting down into his cock. His seed flew from his dick, shooting into Blaine's open mouth and Blaine just wouldn't _stop_ swallowing and sucking for dear life. He shouted Blaine's name as loud as possible when he started to come down from his _fantastic_ high, watching down at Blaine as he sucked up the remains of come that were pouring out of Kurt's dick and pooled inside Blaine's mouth.

As he swallowed the last of the salty but amazing tasted bodily fluid, Blaine pulled off slowly and released Kurt's limp dick onto his own stomach. He kissed the tip of his cock in a fond manner, and looked up into Kurt's eyes that were shiny with the aftershocks of his orgasm.

"I think I'm ready," Kurt whispered.

* * *

**Chapter End Notes:**

**The second part will be updated ASAP!**

Please remember to read my other stories AND check out my **TUMBLR (If you don't like a 100% Glee blog, than follow me! :D -I have lots of other stuff, too!-)= LINK ON PROFILE ...PLEASE!**

**ALSO, PLEASE REVIEW! **

Have a lovely night/day/afternoon/unicorn wherever you are! :) Thanks for reading!

Much love and gratitude,

Lexi xo


	17. Epilogue: Part 2

**Author's Chapter Notes:**

First off, thank you to **ALL **of you for the amount of reads I recieved, the lovely reviews that were sent and the rates. Thank you! You have absolutely no idea how much that means. I apologize for the late update on this Epilogue, I've been really busy due to important things in my life..Like school and work. :( But here is the final addition to _Another Midnight Swim._ As I mentioned before, this will be my final work on this website for quite some time. But as story ideas drift through my mind, that may and most likely will change. Though I may combine my work with another amazing author on here once I prompt her the idea and _maybe_ we can work together? :) Who knows, we'll see!

Once again, thank you from the bottom of my heart.

**Warnings for sexy and sweet smut.**

**(Additional links for my tumblr -which is NOT 100% Glee... More like 5% doctor who, 20% Quotes and 10% Glee 40% Humor/Triggers and then 25% Awesomeness-... and my other WIP ::Which I'd really ADORE if you'd read because it only has like 15 views but it's SUCH a great idea, or so I think!::) **

* * *

Blaine stared wide-eyed at Kurt's declaration, his offer filled with promise, desire and love. He was about to take a grown man's virginity- _Kurt's_ -virginity and nothing in this entire World could feel any better.

"Okay," Blaine whispered, pressing a gentle and comforting kiss to Kurt's puckered red lips. Kurt could taste the fading bitter twinge of his come on Blaine's lips, sending a shiver straight up his spine. Blaine gazed into Kurt's eyes with a loving grin, hazed by the intimacy and the overwhelming power of _love_ surrounding the room that was swallowing their emotions. Soon enough, awkwardness began to kick as they just stared at each other with strong concentration. Blaine snapped back to reality when Kurt pressed the palm of his hand firmly into Blaine's _still_ hard-on that was pressed firmly against his own stomach. Blaine whimpered into Kurt's feeble touch, biting down on Kurt's bottom lip softly. "Where's your um, l-"

"Drawer, towards the back. There's um, a c-condom in there, too." Kurt interrupted, a blush flaming on his cheeks as he confessed.

Blaine smiled then turned away quickly, peeling off from the wet press of their bodies, slick with sweat, and dug through Kurt's bedside table. As he pulled out the tiny concealed bottle that was hidden beneath various other objects, he soon dug out the latex condom that was resting close to the lube. "Only one?" Blaine smirked, returning to the bed and quickly capturing Kurt's lips into a short kiss.

Kurt laughed quietly, kissing back gently before pulling away. "Yes. Now, make good use of that condom."

"Bend your knees, love." Blaine murmured as he peckered kisses down Kurt's thigh, tracing his lips across his knee when he spread his knees. Blaine inhaled sharply at the amazing display in front of him, and quickly popped open the lid on the liquid.

He poured a few drops onto his first two fingers, spreading the liquid just enough so that it didn't dry nor drip. Kurt closed his eyes blissfully as Blaine pressed the fingers against his hole, gently and carefully pushing aside. Kurt was still slightly open from Blaine's tongue earlier, so the slide was still gracefully tight yet not too rough. Kurt moaned loudly when Blaine's fingers were buried deep into his hole, and Blaine began a steady rhythm of sliding his digits in and out slowly. After the repetitive in-and-out strokes, Blaine increased his pace with each push and crooked his fingers carefully to the side.

As Blaine brushed against Kurt's soft spot, Kurt keened forward and a burst of come shot from his now erect cock. Blaine groaned in unison at the delightful sight, and began finger fucking Kurt with more force. He scissored his fingers slowly inside of him, pressing against the soft walls of Kurt's ass and the tight flesh inside.

"B-Bl-Blaine!" Kurt gasped out, clenching beneath Blaine's fingers that were driving into his ass, eruptions of pleasure overpowering the slight burn flowing through his veins. "I'm ready, just fuck me, okay,"

"Fucking eager for a virgin, eh?" Blaine laughed darkly, twisting his fingers in just the right fashion inside of Kurt, earning a high pitched whine. He quickly added a third finger even though it was dry, figuring the wet pool inside and against Kurt's skin would help it glide easier. It slid in slowly, but without much pain. Kurt bucked his hips back against Blaine's fingers, trying to impale himself on the tiny digits.

"Okay, okay," Blaine smiled, kissing Kurt's kneecap again and pulling his fingers out of Kurt gently. He wiped his drenched fingers against the bedspread, drying them off. Grabbing the condom next to him, he ripped open the wrapper with his teeth in the most sexy fashion.

Delicately, he rolled the latex down his length, giving himself a couple of strokes to make sure it was on tight. A few drops of lube were slid across his slippery cock and then he was pressed tight against Kurt's enterance.

"Are you ready?" Blaine whispered, encouragingly rubbing Kurt's knees and spreading them farther apart for easier access.

Kurt nodded, his loose hair flipping across his forehead. His usually perfectly-styled hair was sweatily draped haphazardly over his face, a blush resting high on his cheekbones. Carefully, Blaine pushed into Kurt's tightness slowly, pausing every few inches to make sure that Kurt could adjust easily.

Kurt's faced clenched, his features screwing up in pain and pleasure. Once Blaine bottomed out, his balls pressed snug against Kurt's asscheeks, he opened his eyes and sighed in relief.

"You o-okay?" Blaine breathed out, almost passing out due to the tight heat of Kurt's ass.

"Perfect," Kurt smiled, moaning as Blaine pulled back a few inches and pushed himself back in slowly.

"Mmm, fuck, so good," Blaine groaned, slowly thrusting in and out of Kurt. The resistance was still too great for him to snap his hips faster, so he tried to keep a slow rhythm and prevent himself from hurting Kurt. He continued to gently ease his cock in and out of Kurt's ass, the pressure was already so overwhelming. Blaine had only topped twice in his entire life, _he rarely had time to be sexual, besides masturbation of course, _so the insane pleasure of fucking a virgin was new to him. And boy, was it fucking amazing.

"Harder," Kurt demanded and Blaine removed his hands from Kurt's thighs and moved them up onto the bed. He pushed his body up farther, directly on top of Kurt, and kissed him passionately. Blaine groaned as the difference in angle pushed his cock deeper into Kurt, the tightness increasing. Kurt screamed as Blaine began driving into Kurt with much more power now, pushing his body down into the mattress.

"Fuck, fuck, Blaine, Blaine!" Kurt screeched, his high pitched voice echoing throughout the room. Blaine figured that people on floors above and below them would be able to hear, but Blaine couldn't really give a damn. And by the way Kurt was yelling, you'd figure he'd want everybody to hear. As Kurt neared his orgasm, he hastily wrapped his hand around his dick, stroking himself roughly in time with Blaine's thrust.

Blaine could barely manage words as he just grunted and groaned while thrusting his hips back and forth, as well as in a circular fashion to provide better pleasure. Kurt was basically writhing beneath him, muttering obscenities as Blaine fucked him with no mercy.

"Close, c-close, closecloseclose!" Kurt whined, pushing his body up farther as he arched off the bed. Blaine's body chased his, continously rutting into Kurt's tight heat.

"M-me," Blaine grunted, his hips faltering from their traditional humping, the only sound in the room consisting of skin slapping skin and their breathy moans. "Too," He breathed, thrusting _one, two, three_ more times before spilling into the tight condom around him, closing his eyes and almost collapsing on Kurt. His orgasm rippled through his body, imminent pleasure releasing through his come.

"Fuck!" Kurt moaned, following suit as splashes of white waves draped his pale skin. Blaine held still in him as Kurt spilled across his own stomach, Blaine instantly mesmerized at the beautiful sight of Kurt's orgasm.

"I love you," Kurt whispered and Blaine grabbed a tissue on the bedside table. He quickly wiped up the mess on Kurt's broad stomach, before pulling out of Kurt incredibly slowly. He tied the condom properly and tied it in the tiny wastebacket that was under the desk in the trashcan.

"Score!" Blaine laughed, faking a fist pump. He grabbed the comforter beneath Kurt, and joined him in the large King sized bed. Wrapping his arms around Kurt tightly, they spooned together.

"I love you too." Blaine whispered, kissing Kurt's ear softly as sleep took the two tired boys by storm.

* * *

"Just jump in!" Blaine laughed, splashing around in the water around him.

"Blaine Anderson, you're fucking insane!" Kurt screeched, squirming around in his bathing suit as Blaine splashed him from beneath.

"You either jump in or I come get you," Blaine prompted, giving Kurt his most serious glare.

Kurt glanced around the pool, the lights _way_ too bright for what was supposed to be midnight. At least that's what the darkness indicated outside, proven by the digital clock on the scoreboard in the corner.

"10..." Blaine started, swimming over to the side of the pool near Kurt's shivering form.

"No!" Kurt squeaked, running around to the other side. He considered making a dash for the locker rooms, but he didn't want to spoil the moment.

"9..." Blaine pushed up out of the water, sitting on the deck. He was soaked, taking a puddle of liquid with him. "Come on, I know you know how to swim."

"Blaine. I was dead asleep. Comfortably. And then three _fucking_ hours later you drag me over here. I'm not even fully awake yet. Somehow, you awoke from a zombie-like sleep. How do you even _do that?_" Kurt gasped, quickly walking away from Blaine as he began to stand up.

"I've had this planned for weeks now," Blaine started, walking over to the benches before taking a seat. He looked over at Kurt with a glimmer in his eye. "Come on, please? It's our last night in London. Just swim with me?"

Kurt rolled his eyes, completely taken by Blaine's adorable pleading. How could he resist a face like _that?_

"Fine." Kurt groaned, walking over to the diving board.

"Yay!" Blaine clapped, standing up and tossing his towel on the bench. He ran right over to Kurt as he began climbing the ladder to the board, and Blaine literally bounced in excitement as he tried to not slip on the wet floor.

"Is this illegal?" Kurt called from the top, staring down as Blaine climbed behind him.

"Probably," Blaine laughed, reaching the end of the ladder and the top of the board. He walked behind Kurt, wrapping his arms tightly around his waist. Kurt shivered at the touch, Blaine's body was freezing from the water.

"Jump with me?" Blaine whispered, softly kissing the back of Kurt's hair.

"Mhm," Kurt promised, putting his soft hands over Blaine's now-pruny ones.

"On 3?" Blaine smiled, walking closer to the end of the board.

"As long as we don't have to jump!" Kurt yelped, walking forward to lead them to the edge.

"One," Blaine started.

"Two,"

"Three!" Blaine laughed, then picked up Kurt tightly in his brawny arms and sprang off the board, far enough to make it straight into the water without being in danger of causing any serious danger.

Kurt screamed on the way down, a fifteen foot drop wasn't too high though.

They plunged into the water, and as soon as they dropped in, Blaine held onto Kurt as tightly as possible as he pushed off the bottom of the pool. He launched off the bottom of the pool quickly, making sure to get Kurt back up to air just in time.

As they surfaced together, Kurt started laughing in the most insane manner.

"This," He breathed. "Is ridiculous!"

"You loved it." Blaine promised, kissing Kurt's forehead softly before letting go of his body.

"Unfortunately," Kurt laughed, stretching out his arms in the water and getting in position to do the backfloat. "Gosh, this is relaxing."

"Of course it is." Blaine smiled, swimming right up beside Kurt in the pool. He leaned back into backfloat position as well, and then interlocked their fingers. They glanced up to the ceiling together, drifting across the water in complete silence.

All of a sudden, all of the lights in the nantorium turned off, leaving both boys in the dark. Kurt froze instantly, before sitting up abruptly and looking around into the large arena of darkness.

"Oh my god, Blaine." Kurt screamed, panicking instantly.

Blaine just cracked up, closing his eyes and relaxing at the pitch black dark around him. "Just wait until Sunrise."

"As I'm sure that'd be completely romantic and a beautiful sight, I don't want to look like I'm ninety years old until I reach one hundred." Kurt deadpanned, trying to swim over to the edge to get out of the pool.

"Wait," Blaine said, gripping Kurt's wrist tightly. Kurt looked up at him, and Blaine could see his stunning glastz eyes shining back at him.

"Just relax. Swim. A quiet, romantic midnight swim. With me," Blaine whispered, closing the distance between them in the water and kissing Kurt softly.

* * *

**Chapter End Notes:**

And that's the end c: And now you all know where the title came from besides the obvious of Blaine's sport.

I hope you enjoy this story! Please PLEASE PLEASE review your thoughts about the ending OR the story overall. I love them and reply to most c:

**Hopefully see you soon with MUCH love,**

Lexi xoxo

(ALSO PLEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAASEEEEE EEEEEEE CHECK OUT MY TUMBLR BECAUSE *SOON* I'M GOING TO BE DOING A GLEE/CHRIS COLFER/DARREN CRISS/KLAINE FIC/ALL THIS STUFF/OTHER FANDOM GIVEAWAY FOR MY FOLLOWER COUNT! SO FOLLOW IF YOU'RE INTERESTED OR YOU JUST ARE LOOKING FOR AN AWESOME BLOG.) **LINK IS ON MY PROFILE. **

**Also PLEASE check out the new story I will be posting shortly, titled "In My Head" it's a Klaine AU (again) where Kurt is "imaginary" (or is he?) and only visible in Blaine's dreams. **


End file.
